Shukun no taiyō
by Taskia Hatake46
Summary: Kakashi Hatake seorang presdir yang dingin, bertemu dengan seorang wanita aneh. Sakura Haruno Gadis biasa yang mempunyai kemampuan aneh , yaitu bisa melihat hantu./ CHAP SPECIAL KAKASHI BIRTHDAY / "Selamat ulang tahun Kakashi, aku mencintaimu." Rin keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan menghilang. / Chap 6 ! / Masters 'sun/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Shukun no taiyō**

 **Char By Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story By - Masters 'sun**

 **Drama , Horor , Komedi , Romantis**

 **AU , OOC , TYPO , DLL**

Di suatu malam yang berhujan dengan petir yang sesekali menyambar , tampak seorang wanita menggunakan baju putih sedang memisahkan sampah berdasarkan materialnya. Dia adalah Sakura Haruno. Seorang wanita yang memiliki kemampuan aneh.

" Sakura-san ! Sakura-san ! " Teriak seorang Bibi dari atas tangga. Sakura yang merasa di panggil langsung mengadahkan kepalanya.

"Ya ?"

"Sore ini penghuni kamar 404 keluar lagi. Tolong di bersihkan ya " kata Bibi pemilik apartemen tersebut. Sakura menjatuhkan plastik sampah nya. "Kamar 404 ? " Tanya Sakura.

" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa yang tinggal di kamar itu tidak bisa berlama-lama. Apa kamar itu tidak membawa keberuntungan ? Sakura-san keluarkan juga lemari rias dari kamar itu "

Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Bibi Tersebut, walaupun raut wajahnya tidak begitu yakin. Perlahan Sakura pergi menuju kamar 404 yang dimaksud. Sesampai nya di sana Sakura tampak ragu , namun dia akhirnya membuka pintu kamar 404.

Kamarnya gelap , banyak sampah berserakan dimana-mana . Tiba-tiba pintu lemari di kamar itu terbuka _**'Krek'**_ Lalu ada petir menyambar dan Cahayanya menampakkan seseorang duduk di atas lemari rias. Sakura terkejut lalu menyalakan lampu , tapi ternyata tidak ada siapa pun di sana.

Sakura berjongkok dan memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan, tiba-tiba lampu kamar tersebut mendadak mati .

" Aaaaaaaaa " Sakura berteriak kaget. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

" Pura-puralah tidak melihat ! Pura-puralah tidak melihat ! " Sakura berusaha mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Dan petir menyambar lagi , Sakura terjengkang karna kaget , saat dia melihat ke atas di belakang nya ada Hantu berbaju putih yang menyeramkan , diatas lemari rias itu. Sakura segera berlari menuju pintu, sebelum keluar dia melihat kembali ke dalam kamar , dan disana memang ada Hantu itu , hantu yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya.

Sakura berlari ketakutan , menyusuri lorong-lorong apartemen , saat dia berlari melewati lorong itu satu per satu lampu yang di lewatinya mendadak mati dan memercikan api. Sakura berlari menaiki tangga , dan Hantu itu masih mengikutinya. Sakura lalu masuk ke apartemen nya dan mengunci pintu yang terdapat bawang putih di samping nya. Dia memegang erat gagang pintunya. Lalu pintunya bergetar seperti ada yang mencoba memaksa membuka pintu tersebut.

" Pergi ! Aku bilang padamu, pergi ! " Seru Sakura , dan selanjut nya pintu berhenti bergetar. Sakura mengira Hantu tersebut sudah pergi, dia melihat sekeliling nya dan pandangan nya bertemu dengan Hantu menyeramkan itu , Tiba-tiba wajah Hantu menyeramkan itu perlahan berubah menjadi wajah seorang Nenek.

.

.

.

Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di depan rumah seorang yang sedang berduka , dia menatap kedalam rumah tersebut sambil memegang erat sebuah benda di tangan nya.

Sakura melihat foto orang yang sudah meninggal itu , dan ternyata benar , itu Hantu Nenek yang mendatanginya.

" Permisi .. " Kata Sakura.

Seorang Pria yang sepertinya anak dari Nenek itu datang menghampiri Sakura.

" Seorang Nenek meminta ku untuk memberikanmu uang ini "

Sakura lalu menyerahkan buku tabungan yang dari tadi ia pegang.

" Ibu kami ? " Pria tadi bertanya. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sakura.

Pria Itu lalu membuka tabungan ibu nya dan..

" Uang Ini... Ini 10 Juta ! " Dua orang wanita yang sedari tadi hanya memerhatikan dari jauh langsung mendekat ke pria tersebut.

" Ini benar ! " Seru wanita pertama .

" Astagaa ! " Kali ini wanita kedua

"Dia mengatakan, uang itu kalian gunakan untuk mengurus pemakaman , sisanya untuk membayar hutang kalian " Sakura menambahkan.

" Ibu... " Kata pria tadi.

" Ada hal lain yang ingin dia katakan padamu juga " kata Sakura.

" Katakan saja "

Tiba-tiba Sakura Mencengkram kerah baju Pria tadi dengan marah .

" Kau Kurang Ajar ! Jika kau Berjudi lagi aku akan datang dan memotong tanganmu ! Dasar kurang ajar , jangan berjudi lagi ! " Semua orang di rumah yang berduka itu langsung kaget , karna Sakura yang tiba-tiba berteriak.

" Itu yang ingin dia katakan " Kata Sakura yang sudah menormalkan volume suaranya kembali.

Wanita pertama anak dari Nenek itu mengambil buku tabungan dari Pria itu. " Astaga .. Ini benar buku tabungan milik ibu , ya ampun 10 juta " seru Wanita itu . " Bagaimana bisa ibu mempunyai uang sebanyak ini " Wanita kedua menambahkan. Ketiga anak dari Nenek itu tersenyum.

Sang Pria merebut buku tabungan itu dari wanita tadi , dan akhirnya terjadi perebutan buku tabungan itu , tidak lebih tepat nya uang itu. Mereka memperebutkan uang , yang di berikan ibu mereka , Nenek itu.

Sakura berbalik hendak pergi dari rumah itu , lalu dia melihat sang Nenek tadi sedang memandangi Anak-anaknya , lalu Hantu Nenek itu mengangguk ke Sakura , yang di balas anggukan juga oleh Sakura. Lalu Hantu Nenek itu menjadi asap dan menghilang.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain , Kakashi Hatake sedang duduk di sebuah rumah berhadapan dengan seorang Pria Tua.

" Kau bilang bahwa disini ada arwah, dirumah ini ? " Tanya Kakashi ke Pria tua tersebut.

" Itu benar , istriku yang sudah meninggal ada disini. Aku berniat menjual rumah ini demi anak-anakku. Tapi... Arwah istriku tidak mau. " Kata Pria tua itu.

" Kau tetap ingin tinggal disini, dimana lapangan golf ku akan dibangun ? Baik , kenapa kita tidak bernegosiasi ? " Saran Kakashi.

" Istriku disini dengan ku sekarang. Jadi, kau berharap aku mengusir dia ? "Kata Pria tua itu.

" Orang mati... Masih disini. Baiklah , jika dia memang disini , bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama bernegosiasi " Kakashi kembali menyaran kan Pria tua itu.

" Apa yang dia katakan ? " Lanjut Kakashi kepada Pria tua itu.

" Lihatlah bunga itu, dan kau akan tahu. Bunga itu sangat berharga bagi istriku, dan dia merawat bunga itu sendiri. " Kakashi melirik kebelakang melihat bunga yang dimaksud Pria tua itu.

" Ketika aku ingin menjual rumah ini, bunga itu mulai layu dan hampir mati. Tapi.. Begitu kuputuskan tak menjual rumah ini , bunganya hidup kembali, dan mulai mekar lagi. " Lanjut Pria tua itu.

" Istrimu menggunakan pot bunga ini untuk menyampaikan perasaan nya ? Begitu maksudmu ? " Kakashi mencoba mencari jalan keluar pembicaraan mereka.

" Benar " kata Pria tua itu.

" Kalau begitu .. " Kakashi memukul meja dengan semangat , dia mendapat kan satu ide yang bagus.

" Kalau begitu aku cukup bernegosiasi dengan bunga itu. " Saran Kakashi.

Pria tua itu hanya memandang heran ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi berdiri menuju ke arah bunga itu berada , lalu dia mengambil gunting rumput yang berada di sebelah pot bunga tersebut.

" Istri , bunga , dengarkan aku baik-baik, dan katakan bagaimana pendapatmu. Suami mu bilang , dia tak mau menjual rumah ini, tapi aku masih ingin membeli rumah ini. Kau tidak mau menjual nya ? Jika memang benar , silahkan anggukkan dengan tangkai bunga ini. Jika tidak .. " Kakashi berhenti sejenak.

" Aku akan memotong tangkai bunga ini " lanjut Kakashi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan ? " Tanya Pria tua itu ke Kakashi, Kakashi hanya mengangkat tangan nya memberikan isyarat ke Pria tua itu agar diam.

" Aku sedang bernegosiasi dengannya " kata Kakashi, lalu Kakashi menjepitkan gunting tersebut di tangkai bunga tadi.

" Kuberi waktu 3 detik " lanjut Kakashi.

" 1... 2 ... 3 " tidak ada yang terjadi dengan Bunga itu, Lantas Kakashi langsung Menggunting bungat tersebut, Kelopak bunga pun jatuh.

Melihat hal itu Pria Tuah itu langsung berdiri

" Kau sudah gila ? " Teriak Pria tua itu kepada Kakashi.

" Kau yang sudah gila. Mau membatalkan kesepakatan yang telah disepakati antara dua orang hidup, dengan menyangkut pautkan cerita orang yang sudah mati. Bukankah itu kelakuan orang gila ? " Kata Kakashi tidak mau kalah.

Kemudian sekertaris nya, Iruka Umino menyerahkan berkas ke Kakashi.

" Karna aku sudah memperoleh pendapat arwah istrimu, kenapa kau tak mengabulkan permintaan anak-anakmu, yang masih hidup ? Silahkan tandan tangan " Kakashi memperlihat kan berkas penjualan rumah tersebut kepada Pria tua , dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Akhirnya Kakashi keluar dari rumah itu , di ikuti dengan Pria tua tadi.

" Dasar tak berperasaan. Tak peduli apa yang kau katakan, istriku masih dirumah ini! " Seru Pria tua tersebut dengan marah. Kakashi membalikkan badan nya.

" Dia sudah tidak ada. Sadarlah. " Kata Kakashi.

" Jika kau mengabaikan dan menganggap remeh perasaan orang lain hanya karna kau tak bisa melihat mereka, Kau akan disambar petir " Pria tua tersebut berteriak marah ke arah Kakashi.

" Aku akan terus hidup dengan akal sehat, dan tetap sukses seperti sekarang , dan mengabaikan hal-hal yang tak bisa kulihat. Jika yang kukatakan ini salah , maka aku siap di sambar petir. " Kata Kakashi sambil menyingkirkan Payung yang di pegang oleh Iruka, lalu Kakashi merentangkan tangan nya , mengadahkan kepalanya kelangit. Di tengah Hujan juga Petir yang menggelegar. Tapi .. Tidak ada yang terjadi dengan nya.

" Sepertinya aku tak akan disambar petir, namun kau dan keluargamu akan disambar uang yang berlimpah. Selamat " kata Kakashi sambil bertepuk tangan dan pergi meninggalkan Pria tua itu.

" Jika memang ada hantu, mereka akan datang dan menggentayangi mu " kata Pria tua setelah Kakashi pergi.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil melaju di jalanan yang sepi ditengah hujan lebat, juga petir yang sesekali menyambar.

" Kau sungguh tak takut hantu ? " Tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi.

" Kenapa aku harus takut dengan orang yang sudah mati ? Orang yang masih hiduplah yang menakutkan " kata Kakashi.

"Setelah kontrak selesai, aku ingin memastikan nya, berikan rekaman nya "

" Ya " kata Iruka, Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan dan meminta sebuah rekaman dari Iruka.

" Aku sudah merekam semuanya, dan disimpan dalam folder nomor 4 " kata Iruka sambil menyerahkan rekaman nya.

Kakashi mendengarkan rekaman tersebut sambil melihat sebuah dokumen. Matanya sedikit menyipit saat melihat dokumen tersebut, saat dia melihat dokumen atau sebuah tulisan , entah kenapa tulisan nya seperti berhamburan , bergerak kemana-mana.

Sementara dari kejauhan terlihat Sakura yang berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan mengenakan jas hujan nya.

" Apa itu ? Apa itu manusia ? Sepertinya dia mencari tumpangan. Apa perlu aku berhenti ? " Tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi.

" Abaikan saja, terus jalan " jawab Kakashi acuh.

Sakura yang berusaha menghentikan mobil Kakashi untuk meminta tumpangan , hanya bisa kecewa melihat mobil itu terus melaju.

Iruka hanya bisa melihat Sakura melalui kaca spion dan saat dia kembali memfokuskan untuk menyetir tiba-tiba seperti ada Cahaya yang sangat terang di depan mereka, itu membuat Iruka langsung menginjak rem mendadak, dan Kakashi langsung kaget.

" Ada apa ? " Tanya Kakashi

" Tiba-tiba ada cahaya. Apa tadi itu pertir " jawab iruka , lalu Kakashi kaget.

" Astaga ! , apa ini ? " Kata Kakashi , tiba-tiba sakura menerobos masuk kedalam mobilnya.

" Terima kasih , kupikir tadi kau tak melihatku, dan terus menyetir melewatiku. Tapi , kurasa kau melihatku. " Kata Sakura yang kini sudah duduk manis didalam mobil Kakashi.

" Bagaimana ? " Tanya Iruka kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya melihat Sakura sekilas , lalu dia menurunkan pembatas kursi.

" Jalan saja " jawab Kakashi singkat.

" Ya "

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau berdiri disana sendiri ? Bagaimana jika tak ada yang datang ? " Tanya Iruka kepada Sakura , mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan.

" Ada wanita mengatakan ada mobil yang lewat jika aku menunggu disitu " jelas Sakura.

" Wanita itu benar-benar tepat seperti hantu " kata Iruka.

" Benar , dia mengatakan meski kau mungkin bisa menghindari petir tadi , dia tak akan bisa menghindariku, kurasa dia memang benar" kata Sakura sambil melepaskan jas hujan nya. Kakashi hanya melihat hal itu dengan pandangan , aneh .

" Tapi .. Apakah mobil ini menuju Konoha ? " Tanya Sakura.

" Ya " - " Tidak " jawab Kakashi dan Iruka secara bersamaan.

" Turunkan dia di suatu tempat dekat sini " jelas Kakashi.

" Ya , Presdir " Iruka hanya bisa mengikuti permintaan Kakashi.

.

.

.

" Hatake Corp ? Apa kah kau Presdir tempat ini ? " Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk Dokumen yang di pegang oleh Kakashi. Langsung saja Kakashi menepis tangan Sakura.

"Ah... Apa kau merasakan getaran itu ? " Tanya Sakura langsung memegang tangan nya setelah Kakashi menepisnya.

" Tidak " jawab Kakashi acuh.

" Aku tadi merasakan getaran yang sangat kuat , rasanya sangat kuat, kan? " Sakura masih berusaha mencoba mempertanyaakan hal yang baru saja dia rasakan.

" Tidak ! " Kakashi menjawab Sakura dengan memelototi Sakura.

Langsung saja Sakura memilih diam, dari pada dia di pelototi Kakashi lagi .

" Um.. Apakah , Hatake Corp perusahaan yang memiliki pusat perbelanjaan terbesar itu ? Aku tinggal sangat dekat dengan mall itu, dan jika kalian mau menuju kesana .. "

" Menurutku persimpangan yang itu tempat yang pas untuk kau turun , kenapa kau tak turun disana? " Kakashi memotong pembicaraan Sakura dan menyuruh Sakura turun.

" Ya , baiklah " Sakura hanya menuruti Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba dari kejahuan Sakura melihat sosok Hantu yang sangat menyeramkan.

" Aaaaahhh " Sakura berteriak dan menutup matanya. Sontak saja Iruka langsung menginjak pedal rem.

" Jalan terus, bawa pergi aku dari sini ! " Kata Sakura dengan nada ketakutan dan masih menutup matanya.

" Nona ? " Iruka hanya heran melihat kelakuan Sakura, lalu selanjutnya Sakura perlahan membuka matanya , dia kembali melihat hantu menyeramkan itu di hadapan nya . Langsung saja tanpa pikir panjang Sakura memegang lengan Kakashi. Dan , Hantu itu menghilang menjadi Asap.

Kakashi hanya kaget melihat perlakuan Sakura, langsung saja dia menyingkirkan kepala Sakura dengan menggunakan satu telunjuknya.

.

.

.

Kini Sakura duduk di depan sebuah gedung, lalu Iruka datang memberikan sebuah minuman untuk menenangkan Sakura.

" Nona , kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya Iruka memberi minum itu.

" Ya , terima kasih " jawab Sakura sambil mengambil minuman tersebut. " Permisi sebentar " Sakura berpamitan sebentar , dan berjalan menjahui Kakashi dan Iruka.

" Wanita itu membawa kita sampai disini tanpa kita sadari , karna teriakan nya. Kau tak berpikir dia sengaja mengoceh kita karna kita menyuruhnya untuk turun ? " Tanya Kakashi ke Iruka.

" Tidak, menurutku tidak begitu. Apa menurutmu yang dia lihat sampai membuatnya begitu ketakutan ? " Iruka bertanya kembali ke Kakashi.

.

.

Sakura kembali membayangkan yang baru saja dia alami, kenapa hantu itu tiba-tiba menghilang saat dia memegang Kakashi ? Itu yang dipikirkan Sakura , sampai dia sadar kalau hantu tadi kembali menemukan nya.

Sementara Kakashi berjalan, lalu melihat Sakura yang berjongkok dengan botol sake dan gelas di hadapan nya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan ? " Tanya Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menuangkan sake kedalam gelas tersebut.

" Bukankah kau bilang, kau kecelakaan karena habis minum sake ? Aku tak mengerti, kenapa kau masih ingin meminum sake" Sakura seperti berbicara sendiri di mata Kakashi, Kakashi melihat dari jauh mencoba melihat kesana-kemari untuk mencari orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Sakura, ternyata tidak ada siapapun disana.

" Tidak. Aku tak bisa minum sekarang, maafkan aku. " Lanjut Sakura , tapi akhirnya dia meminum sake itu juga.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Sakura.

" Puas ? , tidak aku juga belum menikah " Kata Sakura tampak sedih , tapi selanjutnya Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa.

" Menurutmu aku cantik ? Sungguh " kata Sakura sambil tertawa , dan Sakura sadar kalau ternyata Kakashi melihat nya.

" Tunggu " teriak Sakura langsung pergi menghampiri Kakashi, sementara Kakashi langsung membalikkan badan nya dan pergi.

" Berhenti mengikutiku, pergilah ! " Sakura berusaha mengusir Hantu yang masih mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti, dan Sakura langsung menabrak nya dari belakang , dan... ***Wushh..*** hantu nya menghilang kembali, menjadi asap.

Kakashi membalikkan badan nya menyadari Sakura yang memegang lengan nya, dia tidak nyaman.

" Dia tidak mengikutiku. Dia hilang " kata Sakura sambil masih memegang Kakashi, Sakura merasa aneh dengan apa yang terjadi , tidak ! Lebih tepat nya dia merasa aneh dengan tubuh Kakashi.

" Ada dua hal yang paling kubenci. Pertama, orang yang menyentuh uangku. Dan kedua, orang yang menyentuh tubuhku. Aku memotong tangkai bunga dari seseorang yang ingin menyentuh uangku. Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tangan yang menyentuh tubuhku ? " Tanya Kakashi ke Sakura, langsung saja Sakura menyingkirkan tangan nya dari lengan Kakashi.

" Aku minta maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman, aku melakukan nya karena aku takut pria itu terus mengikutiku. " Jelas Sakura.

" Aku tak melihat apa pun " Kata Kakashi sambil melihat ke arah belakang Sakura.

" Tapi dia ada disana. Dia terus mengikutiku. Tapi ketika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, dia menghilang " Jelas Sakura sambil kembali memegang lengan Kakashi.

" Aku takkan berada disini sekarang, jika bukan karna wanita itu." Lanjut Sakura.

" Hantu wanita yang kau sebutkan. Apa dia berteman dengan pria yang terus mengikutimu ? " Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura.

" Pergilah minum dengan wanita dan pria itu lagi " lanjut Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum lalu berkata " sekarang tidak ada siapapun disini , aku pikir itu karna kau "

Kakashi merasa risih karna lengan nya terus dipegang.

" Aku mempunya kemampuan khusus untuk menyingkirkan gangguan yang terus mengikutiku, mau lihat " tawar Kakashi kepada Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Iruka mendekat , lalu Kakashi secara perlahan melepaskan tangan Sakura dari lengan nya.

" Mari kita lihat... Tetaplah disini. Jangan takut, dan lihatlah baik-baik " kata Kakashi, Sakura hanya tersenyum , lalu senyumnya menghilang ketika melihat Kakashi menaiki mobil dan meningglakan nya.

" Dia masih mengejar kita " kata Iruka

" Dia wanita gila, terus saja jalan " jawab Kakashi acuh.

Di dalam mobil Kakashi melihat Jas Hujan Sakura yang tertinggal , Kakashi menyingkirkan Jas Hujan tersebut ke kursi sebelah, lalu dia melihat Kelopak bunga yang tadi dia potong saat berada di rumah Pria tua tadi.

Kakashi teringat perkataan Sakura.

 **" mengatakan meski dia mungkin bisa menghindari petir tadi , dia tak akan bisa menghindariku "**

Tapi Kakashi hanya bersikap tidak peduli lalu membuka jendela mobil dan membuang kelopak bunga tadi.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain , masih di tengah hujan yang lebat , seorang Pria sedang menggali sesuatu ditanah. Pria itu terlihat kecewa.

" Kenapa tidak ada disini ? Dimana ? Dimana !" Pria itu berteriak frustasi. Sementara di atas pohon , ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya

 *** TBC ***

 **A/N :**

Halo minna ! Kali ini saya kembali setelah menulis fic pertama saya yang hancur *starting from a bus*.

Yap ! kali ini saya menulis fanfic menurut cerita dari salah satu Drama Korea Favorit saya **MASTERS 'SUN** , Drama komedi romantis namun horor itu sangat menarik perhatian saya , sehingga muncul ide gila seperti ini. Apa kalian pernah nonton Draman nya ? ^_^

Cerita mengenai seorang Presdir kaya yang Arogant dan Sombong , bertemu dengan seorang Gadis biasa yang bisa melihat hantu. Itu cerita yang jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah saya dapat. Oleh karna itu , saya berniat membuat FIC berdasarkan Drama tersebut, dengan menggunakan karakter dalam Anime Naruto, dan jadilah ini.

Chapter pertama ini saya buat mungkin hanya 1/4 dari eps pertama Drama MASTERS 'SUN .

Saya ingin meminta pendapat Readers semua *kalau ada*

Apakah Fic ini pantas dilanjut ? Atau Tidak ?

Silahkan tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review :D

Jika ada saran atau masukan juga boleh :D

 **Tapi Ingat ! Tetap Tonton Drama Aslinya yah ! :D**

 **© Masters 'sun**

 **© Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shukun no taiyō**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Char By Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Story By - Masters 'sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drama , Horor , Komedi , Romantis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU , OOC , TYPO , DLL**

.

.

Sakura terbangun karna suara petir yang sangat keras.

" Semoga hujan akan berhenti, dan matahari segera terbit " kata Sakura ketakutan sambil merapatkan selimutnya.

.

.

Kakashi melihat berita di tabletnya.

" Pernikahan Pesepak bola, Akiyoshi Kumiko dan selebriti terkenal, Ino Yamanaka, telah menjadi pusat perhatian. Kami akan terus memberi kabar terbaru, kapan dan dimana pernikahan mereka akan berlangsung " Kakashi yang melihat dan mendengat berita itu dari tablet nya, langsung melempar kembali tablet nya ke kursi mobil samping nya.

.

Sekarang Kakashi berjalan bersama para staff nya di Hatake Mall.

" Kau melihat berita pagi ini ? Ada berita tentang pernikahan Ino Yamanaka dan Akiyoshi Kumiko, yang diselenggarakan di sini di Hatake Mall " kata Jiraiya sang wakil Presdir kepada Kakashi, sambil terus berjalan.

" Hanya menyebutkan Hatake Mall kita selama 15 detik " jawab Kakashi singkat.

" Itu karna laporan pernikahan Ino Yamanaka, bukan iklan untuk Hatake Mall kita " kata Jiraiya.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi berhenti tepat di depan poster Ino, dan langsung memukul poster Ino yang melekat di dinding.

" Jika itu pernikahan yang ku-sponsori dengan uangku sendiri, maka itu harus promosi perusahaanku. Aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk itu, pastikan kau mendapat untung yang layak " jelas Kakashi.

" Akan kupastikan mendapat untung 10 kali lipat, Karna itu ada yang harus kau urus " kata Jiraiya.

.

Kini Kakashi, Jiraiya, juga Iruka telah berada di dalam Ruangan Kakashi.

" Orang tak dikenal mengirim surat ini ke gedung pernikahan " kata Jiraiya sambil mengeluarkan amplop surat tersebut dan memberikan nya pada Kakashi.

Kakashi mengambil Amplop surat itu dan membukanya, isinya adalah sebuah foto seorang Pria dan Wanita yang bagian wajahnya di lubangi.

" Pria ini.. Akiyoshi Kumiko ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Benar, tapi.. Pasangan di foto ini bukan seperti foto pernikahan mereka " jawab Jiraiya.

Kakashi berfikir sejenak.

" Jika foto ini tidak direkayasa, itu berarti Akiyoshi Kumiko akan butuh butuh biaya besar untuk menutupi masa lalunya " kata Kakashi sambil membolak balikkan foto tersebut.

.

" Kirimi dia undangan " kata Ino yang sedang memilih tamu untuk pernikahan nya dari buku alumni sekolahnya.

" Sakura Haruno ? Dan yang ini.. " Ino bertanya sambil menunjuk foto Sakura.

" Dia cantik, apa kalian berdua dekat ? " Tanya Asisten Ino.

" Tidak, kami tidak dekat, tapi kau bisa mengundangnya " jawab Ino.

.

Sakura menaiki tangga, dan langsung kaget melihat dua Anak kecil berdiri di depan nya.

Kini mereka berada di atap, Sakura membukakan kaleng makanan yang di bawa kedua anak laki-laki tadi.

" Kami bisa makan sendiri, kau harus membuka kalengnya untuk kami " kata Konohamaru, salah satu anak laki-laki tadi.

" Tidak, kita makan sama-sama saja, karena aku juga akan makan. Di mana ibumu ? Dia tidak pulang lagi kemarin ? " Tanya Sakura pada Konohamaru.

" Ibu kami tak bisa pulang karena sibuk mencari uang, tapi wanita di kamar 101 mengatakan kalau kakak aneh. Dia bilang, kau wanita gila " jelas Konohamaru sambi mengunyah makanan nya.

" Tidak ! Itu karena aku agak berbeda dari orang lain, sejak kecelakaan dulu. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk hidup normal dengan bekerja di kantor " jelas Sakura.

 ***FLASHBACK ON***

Sakura menyiapkan kopi untuk boss dan tamunya. Saat dia akan menyimpan kopi di meja untuk bossnya, dia melihat hantu duduk disamping bosnya. Sakura berteriak menumpahkan kopinya yang mengenai badan bosnya. Dan dia dimarahi.

Sakura akan berciuman dengan seorang pria. Lalu dia membuka mata dan melihat ada hantu di belakang pria itu. Sakura yang terkejut mendorong laki-laki itu.

Sakura menjadi sopir taksi. Ada seorang wanita memasuki taksinya. Saat Sakura menanyakan tujuan wanita itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi hantu menakutkan. Sakura keluar dari taksi dan berlari dijalanan, lalu dia menabrak hantu seorang pria. Sakura berhenti berlari dan melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Kemudian Sakura di kelilingi oleh hantu-hantu yang ada di jalanan. Dia pun menutup wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat.

 ***FLASHBACK OFF***

" Aku tidak tahu kapan mataku akan melihat hantu menakutkan mengikutiku, aku selalu ketakutan. Sangat sulit untuk tetap berjalan dengan mengangkat kepala. Aku berharap paling tidak ada satu tempat di dunia ini dimana kau bisa lari dan sembunyi." Kata Sakura.

" Kau harus mencari pria. Ibuku bilang, terlalu berat baginya dan dia sangat kesepian. Itu sebabnya dia suka bersama dengan banyak pria. Kenapa kau tidak begitu juga ? " Saran Konohamaru.

" Pria ? " Kata Sakura.

Sakura lalu teringat Kakashi yang ketika dia bersamanya hantu yang mendekati nya menghilang.

" Apa pria itu mau menemuiku ? "

.

Akiyoshi Kumiko melihat foto dari surat yang tidak di kenal tadi.

" Wanita ini.. Adalah pacarku saat aku belum terkenal, kemudia dia meninggalkanku " kata Akiyoshi.

" Tak bisa dipercaya, dia mengirim foto ini ketempat ini. Tolong ambil tindakan pencegahan agar masalah ini tidak sampai ke media " kata Manager dari Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Kenapa kau tak menghentikannya kalau dia berbahaya ? Juga kenapa kau masih memakainya ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat gelang yang di pakai Akiyoshi Kumiko, gelang yang sama yang ada di foto tadi.

" Aku memakai ini sebagai jimat. Kebencianku terhadap wantia yang meniggalkanku, menjadi pendorong bagiku untuk lari di lapangan " jelas Akiyoshi.

" Jika kau lari agar dia melihatnya, dan menikah agar dia melihatnya, maka bisa di tebak wanita itu akan datang untuk melihatnya " kata Kakashi.

" Tolong berikan perhatian lebih terhadap keamanan " minta Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko kepada Kakashi.

" Biaya tambahan yang akan dikeluarkan untuk menambah keamanan, akan menjadi tanggung jawabmu " jelas Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi mengangguk ke arah Iruka, Iruka yang mengerti apa yang di maksud Kakashi langsung pergi menjauh.

Setelah Iruka menjauh. Sakura mendekat ke ruangan Kakashi, dan mengintip kedalam lewat celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sakura melihat Kakashi, Akiyoshi Kumiko, Manager, dan Wanita berbaju putih (?)

" Itu pemain sepak bola yang terkenal " kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan saat dia ingn mengintip kembali melewati celah pintu tadi, tiba-tiba Hantu wanita menyeramkan muncul dihadapan nya ( wanita berbaju putih yang duduk disamping Akiyoshi Kumiko tadi ). Itu membuat Sakura kaget dan berteriak.

" Aaaaah ! " teriak Sakura dan langsung terjatuh kebelakang.

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi dan Manager dari Akiyoshi keluar untuk memeriksa, tapi ternyata sudah tidak ada siapapun disana.

.

Sakura berdiri berpegangan pada teralis, dan dua orang Tim keamanan Mall melihatnya.

" Siapa kau ? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? " Tanya Sakura sambil ketakutan, dan Sakura berbalik kebelakang, dia melihat sepasang Kaki melayang.

Sakura mengawasi Akiyoshi Kumiko dan Manager nya yang berada di depan lift, dari balik tambok. Dan Hantu wanita itu juga mengawasi mereka.

" Jadi, aku cukup memberitahu pesepak bola itu tentang barang di bawah pohon ? " Tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang ketakutan pada Hantu wanita tadi.

" Aku mungkin bisa memberitahunya jika aku bisa naik lift dengan nya " lanjut Sakura.

Pintu lift terbuka, Akiyoshi Kumiko dan Manager nya masuk, melihat hal itu Sakura berlari dan berteriak.

" Tunggu ! Tunggu dulu ! " Belum sampai Sakura di dalam lif tersebut, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sengaja menarik rambutnya, orang itu Kakashi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Siapa kau ? " Tanya Kakashi masih sambil menjambak rambut Sakura. Lalu Kakashi seperti mengenali Sakura.

" Ini aku " kata Sakura, lalu dua orang dari tim keamanan datang menghampiri mereka berdua, dia Naruto dan salah satu teman nya.

" Presdir, apa semuanya baik-baik saja ? " Kata Naruto setelah sampai di samping Kakashi.

" Dia orang yang mencurigakan. Keluarkan dia dari sini " perintah Kakashi.

" Presdir, Ini aku. Presdir ! " Teriak Sakura. Kakashi berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sakura.

" Presdir, kita bertemu waktu itu , saat turun hujan. Kau bilang hal tentang menyentuhmu. Kau tidak ingat ? " Teriak Sakura , itu membuat Naruto dan teman disamping nya Kaget, dan Kakashi langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

" Kita bahkan berbagi getaran di dalam mobil. Aku bahkan meninggalkan pakaianku di mobilmu hari itu. Kau ingat kan ? " Lanjut Sakura, Kakashi langsung berbalik dan memandang Sakura dengan pandangan tajamnya. Sementara Naruto ? Hanya kaget seolah dia memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak.

.

Kini Kakashi memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk berbicara.

" Aku datang untuk bertemu denganmu, tapi kini aku harus bicara dengan Akiyoshi Kumiko " jelas Sakura.

" Kau harus bertemu dengan Presdir, dan bertemu dengan artis terkenal juga. Kau pasti sangat sibuk " kata Kakashi.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akiyoshi Kumiko bukan karna keinginanku. Kaulah yang spesial bagiku. Jika kau terus denganku, aku tak perlu bertemu orang itu lagi. " Jelas Sakura lagi, dia mecoba untuk menyentuh Kakashi dengan tangan nya, namun Kakashi langsung mundur menghindari tangan Sakura.

" Apa kau ingin mencari keuntungan ? " Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menggeleng.

" Jika tidak.. Atau kau wanita gila yang tak semestinya keluar ? " Tanya Kakashi lagi . Sakura kembali menggeleng.

" Jika yang pertama, aku akan menelpon polisi. Jika yang kedua, aku akan menelpon ambulans. Kau mau naik yang mana untuk mengantarmu pulang ? Huh ?! " Kakashi memberikan solusi dengan nada yang sangat di tekan kan diakhir kalimatnya.

" Aku sudah pernah naik mobil polisi, dan aku sudah pernah naik ambulans beberapa kali juga. Aku tak mau lagi naik salah satu dari mobil itu lagi " Jelas Sakura dengan wajah sedihnya.

" Kalau begitu pergilah. Jika kau terus menggangguku seperti ini, aku akan memberi solusi yang lebih buruk. Paham ? " Jelas Kakashi lagi dengan nada yang mengancam.

" Terus di ikuti sangat mengganggu benar kan ? Menakutkan dan mengikutimu hanya karena bertemu sekali, dan selalu meminta bantuan yang tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Banyak orang seperti itu di sekitarku jadi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Aku pergi dulu " jelas Sakura panjang , dan langsung berpamitan dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauh, dan melihat spanduk yang dilewati Sakura seperti di terpa angin ***Wush..***

.

Tsunade memperlihatkan sebuah foto pada suaminya, Jiraiya sambil makan malam bersama.

" Dia di spanyol sekarang " kata Tsunade.

" Pacarnya bahkan lebih muda kali ini. Pacarnya sangat cantik " komentar Jiraiya sambil tersenyum saat melihat foto tersebut, tapi senyumnya langsung menghilang ketika dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Tsunade.

" Kurasa Presdir Kakashi sangat tidak mirip dengannya. Melihat tak ada wanita di dekatnya " kata Jiraiya.

" Dia tak punya pacar apa karena arwah gadis yang menghantuinya, Mungkin dia butuh ritual pengusir hantu. Aku harus lebih proaktif dalam menemukan pasangan untuknya " Jelas Tsunade.

" Itu bukan tugas yang mudah , kau tak pernah mendengarnya ? Katanya Presdir Kakashi dikutuk oleh cinta pertamanya ? Setiap kali ada yang menyuruhnya menikah , keluarga wanita selalu terjebak dalam skandal. Semua orang mengatakan itu semua karena dia dikutuk. Jadi, kupikir takkan mudah menikahkan dia, dengan rumor yang berdar " jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar pada Tsunade.

" Apa maksudmu, kutukan ? Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau keponakanmu dikutuk ?! " Kata Tsunade dengan menatap Jiraiya dengan tajam.

" Ya , kau benar. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau dia dikutuk. Hanya saja tak ada wanita mendekatinya karena keribadian nya yang buruk, bahkan dia tak pernah memanggilku Paman " jawab Jiraiya dengan sedikit gugup.

" Itu karna, kau masih lebih muda sayang " kata Tsunade lalu tersenyum.

.

Sementara itu Kakashi di rumah nya sedang berusaha membaca melalui Notebook nya. Kakashi menggunakan sebuah kacamata yang sanga cocok dengan wajahnya yang tampan.

Pertama satu kata, lalu berlanjut ke sebuah kalimat. Tapi dia tidak tahan melihat huruf-huruf di Notebook nya yang seperti bergerak kesana-kemari. Akhirnya Kakashi menyerah dan memilih melepas kacamatanya, dan menyingkirkan Notebook nya.

Sementara di mejanya terdapat daftar riwayat hidup seorang pria bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

Di tempat lain , Bibi pemilik gedung tempat Sakura tinggal mengantarkan seorang pria menuju kamar 404. Dia Sasuke Uchiha.

" Ini kamar terbaik yang kami punya. Tapi, kau hanya tinggal selama satu bulan ? " Tanya Bibi kepada Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan kamar 404.

" Ya " jawab Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum singkat juga.

" Ada ruangan di atap tempat kau menjemnur pakaian dan berolah raga, dan pemandangan nya sangat bagus " jelas Bibi tersebut dengan bersemangat, dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke pergi menuju atap, dan dia melihat Sakura yang tertidur di kursi goyang nya. Sasuke mendekatinya, dan melihat wajah Sakura. Menggunakan kacamata hitam dan terkena sinar matahari. Sasuke menggeser kain di depan Sakura agar Sakura tidak terkena matahari.

Sakura terbangun, lalu terkejut melihat bayangan Sasuke dibalik kain putih yang menghalangi sinar matahari nya.

" Pergilah ! " Teriak Sakura sambil mendorong Sasuke di balik kain tersebut, langsung saja Sasuke terjatuh dengan kain menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke terlihat kesal , lalu menyingkirkan kain itu dari wajahnya.

" Kau manusia ? " Tanya Sakura yang masih ketakutan.

Sasuke berdiri lalu menjawab dengan singkat

" Ya "

" Kau manusia " kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan Sasuke baik-baik.

" Ah , kau baru pindah ke kamar 404 ? Karena nenek itu sudah pergi, kau bisa tidur dengan nyenyak " kata Sakura kepada Sasuke sambil merapikan kembali kain yang terjatuh tadi.

" Seorang nenek dulu tinggal dikamar itu ? " Tanya Sasuke.

" Tidak, dia tidak tinggal disana. Dia hanya tinggal sebentar disana " jawab Sakura.

" Aku penjaga gedung ini, jadi kalau ada yang kau butuhkan, kau bisa memberitahuku " kata Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu dan meminta maaf kepada Sasuke karena sudah menjatuhkan nya tadi.

" Kupikir kau bukan manusia " kata Sakura.

" Kau juga seperti bukan manusia, kau terlihat seperti kucing " jawab Sasuke.

" Kau seperti kucing yang suka tidur dibawah sinar matahari " lanjut Sasuke.

" Jadi , begitu " kata Sakura malu-malu.

" Lalu , kenapa kau mengganggu kucing tidur, Meoww ! " Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke juga hanya tersenyum dan langsung berpamitan pada Sakura.

" Dia sangat tampan " kata Sakura saat Sasuke pergi.

Lalu Sakura merasakan Kehadiran hantu dan berbalik, senyum nya seketika hilang saat melihat hantu tersebut.

 **" Kumohon , temui pria itu ! "** Kata Hantu tersebut.

.

Disini Sakura bersembunyi di balik mobil Kakashi, lalu dari kejahuan iruka membuka pintu mobil dan melihat Sakura.

" Astaga kau membuatku kaget " kata Iruka kepada Sakura.

" Aku ingin minta tolong. Apa presdir bertemu dengan Akiyoshi Kumiko dalam waktu dekat ini ? " Kata Sakura.

" Ya kurasa begitu " jawab Iruka.

" Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Akiyoshi Kumiko ? Aku yakin Akiyoshi Kumiko akan menemuiku begitu membaca surat ini, tolong sampaikan surat ini padanya " Sakura meminta tolong kepada iruka.

Lalu Kakashi datang, melihat hal itu Sakura langsung bersembunyi dan lari dari tempat itu.

" Uh, aku sangat mengantuk, semoga aku bisa menyelesaikan ini agar aku bisa tidur " kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura berada di bawah pohon tempat di mana Akiyoshi Kumiko menggali mencari barang nya.

Sakura melihat pemandangan sekeliling dan dia dapat melihat sebuah Poster besar foto Akiyoshi Kumiko terpasang di poster itu.

" Aku yakin dia selalu disini mengawasinya " kata Sakura masih pada dirinya sendiri.

" Mengawasi apa ? " Kakashi datang dengan membawa sebuah kertas dari belakang dan mengagetkan Sakura.

" Kukira dia pria baik " kata Sakura dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

" Apa ini ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil memberikan sebuah kertas yang tadi ia pegang.

Di kertas itu tertulis

 **" Aku akan menunggumu di bawah pohon di tengah Sky Park "** juga gambar seorang wanita, lebih tepatnya Hantu wanita mantan Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Siapa di foto ini ? Apa wanita ini Hanna ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tahu Hanna ? " Sakura berbalik bertanya kepada Kakashi.

" Dia wanita yang mengancam Akiyoshi Kumiko " kata Kakashi.

" Apa maksudmu mengancam ? Bukan seperti itu " jelas Sakura.

" Di mana wanita ini ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

" Dia tak ada disini sekarang " kata Sakura.

" Kemana dia pergi ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Dia ... Sudah meninggal " kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedih.

" Dia sudah meninggal ? Berarti kau yang telah mengancamnya ? " Tuduh Kakashi kepada Sakura.

" Tidak ! Yang ingin kulakukan cuma menyampaikan pesan padanya " bantah Sakura.

.

Sementara di satu bar Akiyoshi Kumiko sedang minum dan ternyata Hantu wanita itu Hanna, sedang mengawasinya dengan raut wajah yg sedih.

.

" Dia memberitahuku .. Bahwa ia ingin selalu menjaga dan menghibur dia. Tolong berikan ini pada Akiyoshi Kumiko, jadi aku bisa menyampaikan pesan wanita itu padanya " jelas Sakura sambil mengembalikan kembali kertas yang di berikan Kakashi. Kakashi menerima kertas itu, dan melihatnya sekilas, lalu Kakashi merobek kertas itu menjadi kertas kecil.

" Jika dia sudah meninggal maka sudah berakhir. Berhenti mengganggu orang yang masih hidup " kata Kakashi lalu membuang kertas itu. Sakura hanya bisa memandang kertas yang di sobek dan di buang Kakashi dengan sedih.

.

Sakura berjalan pulang, saat dia sedang berjalan dia melihat Hantu Hanna, wajah hantu Hanna sangat sedih , hal itu membuat Sakura sedih, lalu tiba-tiba hantu itu mucul di samping Sakura, Sakura Kaget, kemudian, Sakura berbalik ke arah yang berbeda dan Hantu Hanna ada lagi, Sakura sangat ketakutan.

" Pergilah ! Berhenti mengikutiku ! Semua orang memperlakukanku seperti orang gila karena kalian, Bisakah aku sendiri agar aku bisa hidup dengan tenang ! " Teriak Sakura pada Hantu Hanna dan langsung lari dari tempat itu , Semua orang di tempat itu memandang Sakura dengan aneh, pasalnya di mata mereka Sakura memang seperti orang gila berbicara sendiri.

.

Di sebuah Restorant Kakashi meminta kejelasan kepada Akiyoshi Kumiko dan Manager nya.

" Kau yakin.. Hanna yang mengancam mu ? Sepertinya ada kesalah pahaman sedikit " tanya Kakashi.

" Tidak. Kami yakin wanita itu, aku melihatnya sekilas , dia berjalan di sekitar kantor kami " jawab Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

Mendengar itu Kakashi langsung mengingat perkataan Sakura.

 **" Dia sudah meninggal "**

" Aku akan mengurusnya, tenang saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja selama kau bersamaku " kata Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Aku mencintainya. Jadi aku bingung kenapa dia begini padaku, aku takut pada perasaan Hanna " kata Akiyoshi Kumiko

" Kenapa kau takut pada perasaan orang yang tak bisa kau lihat, kau harus nya lebih takut pada orang yang bisa kau lihat di depan mu " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum singkat dan melirik Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Lagi pula aku yakin, semuanya akan diurus dengan baik " lanjut Kakashi.

.

Di tempat lain Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan seseorang melalui Hand phone nya.

" Aku sudah berhasil masuk ke tim keamana Presdir Kakashi Hatake di Hatake Mall "

" Ya "

" Aku akan terus mengawasinya " kata Sasuke lalu mengakhiri sambungan telepon.

.

Sakura menerima sebuah undangan pernikahan dari Ino dan Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Kurasa berkat Ino aku akhirnya bisa bertemu Akiyoshi Kumiko " kata Sakura.

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, semua orang tampak sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kakashi berjalan dengan para staff nya di gedung pernikahan.

" Hari ini bukan hari pernikahan Ino Yamanaka, tapi hari untuk promosi perusahaan Hatake Corp " kata Kakashi.

" Mereka sudah bekerja dengan baik , dengan memastikan logo Hatake tidak bisa di hindari dalam setiap pengambilan foto mempelai wanita dan pria " jelas Jiraiya.

" Pastikan semua logo besar, sehingga mudah terlihat. Setara dengan biaya yang telah kita keluarkan. Pastikan logonya besar ! " Kata Kakashi sambil merentangkan tangan nya selebar mungkin.

.

Sakura akhirnya datang ke acara pernikahan Ino dengan membawa sebuah kotak. Kakashi melihatnya, Kakashi menyuruh tim keamanan untuk mengurus Sakura sebelum dia menyebabkan masalah.

" Wanita itu tamu dari Ino Yamanaka " kata Iruka

" Wanita itu ? Kau sudah pastikan ? " Tanya Kakashi tidak percaya.

" Ya, dia teman sekolah Ino Yamanaka, namanya Sakura Haruno " jelas Iruka.

" Sakura Haruno "

.

Sakura masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan dan akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Akiyoshi Kumiko

" Permisi " kata Sakura.

" Siapa kau ? Itu.. Dari mana kau mendapatkan itu ? " Tanya Akiyoshi Kumiko sambil menunjuk kotak yang di bawah Sakura.

" Apa kau yang mengancam ku? Bagaimana dengan Hanna ? Dimana Hanna ? Hanna datang denganmu, kan ? Dimana dia ? " Tanya Akiyoshi Kumiko sekaligus dan mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sakura.

" Kau pikir bisa mengancamku dengan ini demi uang ? " Tanya Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Baik uang , aku akan memberikan mu uang tapi, dimana Hanna ? DIMANA DIA! " Teriak Akiyoshi Kumiko dan langsung membanting kotak tersebut. Kotak itu terbuka dan ternyata isinya sebuah sepatu bola.

" Hanna ... Sudah meninggal " kata Sakura.

" Apa ? " Tanya Akiyoshi Kumiko tidak percaya.

" Dia.. Sudah sakit ketika meninggalkanmu. Dia sakit parah saat meninggal. Tapi, kau sudah salah paham terhadap nya. Jadi aku datang untuk menyampaikan pesan Hanna padamu " jelas Sakura

.

.

Sementara di tempat pernikahan Ino sedang risau mencari kemana Akiyoshi Kumiko pergi, tiba-tiba Akiyoshi menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi, Kakashi sibuk mencari kemana Akiyoshi Kumiko pergi.

" Kudengar Akiyoshi Kumiko sudah pergi ? Apa menurutmu dia kabur ? " Jiraiya datang bersama Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko dan langsung bertanya kepada Kakashi.

" Ah, mungkin orang yang mengancamnya telah muncul " lanjut Jiraiya.

" Tak mungkin dia akan datang. Aku yakin dia sudah mati, a.. " Kata Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko yang keceplosan, dan langsung di tatap tajam oleh Kakashi.

" Maksudku.. Bukan itu maksudku " lanjut Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Aku sudah tahu kaulah yang telah mengancam nya, kau harusnya mengawasinya jika kau terpaksa mengancam nya agar kau dapat mempertahankan dia bersamamu " jelas Kakashi dan langsung menunjuk Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Kau akan tahu bagaimana ancaman sebenarnya jika kau merusak acaraku " ancam Kakashi kepada Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Kau lihat apa ?! " Kata Jiraiya hampir memukul Manager Akiyoshi Kumiko.

Lalu Kakashi teringat seseorang.

" Sakura Haruno "

.

.

" Kurasa bukan tindakan yang baik menyampaikan pesanmu padanya " Kata Sakura pada Hantu Hanna, mereka berada di bawah pohon di tengah Sky Park. Hantu Hanna tampak sedih.

" Kau terus tinggal disini, mengenang kenangan itu sendiri. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perasaanmu selama ini " lanjut Sakura.

Hantu Hanna melihat poster Akiyoshi Kumiko dari kejahuan dan mengingat saat-saat dia akan meniggalkan Akiyoshi Kumiko. Lalu dari kejahuan pula Hantu Hanna melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke bawah pohon, dia adalah Akiyoshi Kumiko, dengan mengenakan sepatu bola yang di berikan oleh Hanna.

Seolah seperti Akiyoshi Kumiko dan Hanna saling melihat, mereka berdua perlahan berjalan mendekat, seolah saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka mengangkat tangan mereka seolah-olah juga mereka akan berpegangan, walaupun Hantu Hanna tahu ,bahwa yg dilihat Akiyoshi Kumiko bukan lah dirinya melainkan Pohon besar di belakang nya.

Akiyoshi Kumiko mendekat berjalan menuju Pohon besar dengan melewati Hantu Hanna , tepat juga, saat Akiyoshi Kumiko melewati Hantu Hanna disitu seolah Akiyoshi Kumiko mencium kening Hanna. Sakura yang melihat hal itu sangat tersentuh.

" Hanna, aku merindukan mu, aku merindukan mu " kata Akiyoshi Kumiko sambil menyentuh Pohon bersar itu. Dan tak terasa air mata nya pun menetes. Hantu Hanna berbalik dan berusaha menyentuh Akiyoshi Kumiko, dan sentuhan nya pun seolah di rasakan oleh Akiyoshi Kumiko.

Akiyoshi Kumiko berbalik dia seperti melihat Hanna, walaupun Hanna tidak benar-benar berada disitu.

Ternyata yang melihat kejadian itu bukan hanya Sakura, tapi di belakang Sakura juga terdapat seseorang yang melihat kejadian itu, dia Kakashi.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat Kakashi. Kakashi juga tersentuh namun tetap menatap tajam Sakura.

.

.

Sekarang Akiyoshi Kumiko sudah kembali kedalam gedung pernikahan, dia berjalan melewati para penggemarnya juga wartawan, saat melihat Managernya di hadapan nya tanpa pikir panjang Akiyoshi Kumiko langsung memukul Managernya. Akiyoshi Kumiko sudah tahu kalau Managernya yang telah mengancam nya. Setelah memukul Managernya Akiyoshi Kumiko langsung pergi menemui Ino.

" Aku menahan diri dan menunggumu. Jadi katakanlah " kata Ino.

" Aku.. Tahu itu tindakan ceroboh, tapi aku akan terus bermain sepak bola. Wanita yang tinggal di hatiku, terus mendukungku " jelas Akiyoshi Kumiko, tanpa terasa Ino meneteskan air matanya dan menampar Akiyoshi Kumiko. Hanya itu yang dapat Ino lakukan, dia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa.

.

.

" Aku akan mengganti rugi atas kekacauan ini. Managerku setuju akan bertanggung jawab penuh sebagai gantinya, aku tak akan menuntut dia " jelas Akiyoshi Kumiko kepada Kakashi. Mereka berdua sekarang berada di ruangan Kakashi.

" Orang mati itu akhirnya menghancurkan hidup orang yang masih hidup " kata Kakashi.

" Meskipun acaramu berantakan, aku masih bisa menyelamatkan pernikahanku. Inilah pernikahanku yang sebenarnya " kata Akiyoshi Kumiko sambil memperlihatkan fotonya dan Hanna dulu saat mereka menikah.

" Akan sulit bagimu untuk sukses lagi di usiamu saat ini dengan cidera yang berkelanjutan. Kau akan terus menyesali saat-saat ini " kata Kakashi.

" Mungkin aku akan menyesal " jawab Akiyoshi Kumiko.

Kakashi mendekat dan berbicara tepat di hadapan Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Aku pastikan kau akan menyesal. Cinta mu pada orang mati ini mungkin memberimu keberanian, tapi itu tak akan memberimu keahlian yang kau butuhkan. Aku akan menikmati, melihat kau gagal dalam pertandinganmu. Aku merasa, aku akan mulai menikmati menonton sepak bola mulai sekarang " kata Kakashi dengan tajam.

" Apa kau mencoba mengutukku ? " Tanya Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Itu benar. Pegang itu sebagai pedoman pahit dan kita lihat apa kau bisa sukses, seperti kau mencoba menunjukkan sesuatu padaku. Kau boleh pergi " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum sinis, seolah-olah dia benar.

Akiyoshi Kumiko berbalik hendak pergi , tapi dia mengingat sesuatu dan berbalik.

" Aaa.. Aku ada pesan dari Sakura untukmu " kata Akiyoshi Kumiko. Kakashi juga berbalik.

.

.

Lalu tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi langsung menuju gedung tempat Sakura tinggal. Dan langsung naik menuju kamar Sakura yang berada di atap.

" Tolong, jangan biarkan siapa pun mengunjungiku malam ini. Aku lelah sekali ! " Kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang rambutnya frustasi.

" Kuharap aku bisa lari dan bersembunyi di suatu tempat agar bisa tidur dengan tenang " lanjut Sakura dengan nada yang mengantuk.

Akhirnya Kakashi sampai di atap dan menemukan Sakura yang duduk sambil terkantuk-kantuk dan juga gelembung sabun berterbangan di sekitarnya.

" Jangan mendekat, pergilah " Sakura mengigau.

Kakashi melihat Sakura dan mengingat apa yang di katakan Akiyoshi Kumiko.

 ***FLASHBACK ON***

" Sakura ? Apa yang dia katakan ? " Tanya Kakashi kepada Akiyoshi Kumiko.

" Meskiun orang yang sudah mati tak mempunyai kekuatan, tapi dia ingin aku memberitahumu bahwa hati mereka masih hidup. Dia memberitahuku ada seseorang yang masih mengenang mu dalam hati mereka. Presdir Kakashi, apakah ada orang yang sudah meninggal ... Yang masih belum bisa kau luakan , dan masih ada dalam hatimu ? " Kakashi terkejut atas apa yang di katakan Akiyoshi Kumiko.

 ***FLASBACK OFF***

Kakashi mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Ada seorang gadis yang berada dalam mobil yang terbakar. Kakashi memanggil gadis itu dan ingin menghampirinya, tapi beberapa orang menahannya.

" Rin ! Rin Nohara ! Rin! " Teriak Kakashi,

Lalu mobil itu meledak. Itulah yang di ingat Kakashi

Kakashi menghampiri Sakura, " Sakura Haruno! Sakura Haruno ! "

Sakura tidak menjawab, lalu Kakashi menarik Sakura untuk berdiri.

"Sakura! Apa itu, yang kau katakan ada di sampingku ? Apa itu, yang kau katakan ada di sampingku ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Aku mengantuk " kata Sakura yang sepertinya masih setengah tertidur.

Kakashi menggoyang-goyang badan Sakura.

" Katakan padaku. Apa yang ada di sampingku ? " Kata Kakashi

" Aku ingin tidur disampingmu " kata Sakura lemas, Lalu Sakura terjatuh ke pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi terkejut, tangannya mengambang di udara, dan hanya memandangi Sakura dengan heran.

Gelembung sabun berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Menemani detik-detik manis mereka.

.

 ***TBC***

 **A/N :**

Seneng ada yang minta lanjutin fic ini.

Untuk ceritanya Chap1-2 emang saya bikin mirip dengan Masters 'sun nya, itu juga untuk kepentingan cerita.

Dan di beberapa Chap depan juga saya udah bikin biar ceritanya Sedikit lebih beda, walaupun nanti ada beberapa scane sya ambil dari Dramanya, untuk kejelasan cerita nya.

Special Thanks To :

 **Melova21, , Haruno Salad, HyuugaViona, de-chan, Junshikyu, erin, sa-chan, YutaUke, er.**

Maaf belum bisa balas review kalian,

Sampai ketemu di chap depan :)

 **© Masters 'sun**

 **© Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**


	3. Chapter 3

**S** **hukun no taiyō**

 **.**

 **C** **har By Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Story By Masters 'sun**

 **.**

 **Drama , Horor , Komedi , Romantis**

 **.**

 **AU , OOC , TYPO , DLL**

.

.

Kakashi melepaskan Sakura dari pelukan nya, pelukan (?) Ia berusaha menyadarkan Sakura.

" Siapa kau ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Aku cuma mau tidur " kata Sakura dengan mata terpejam dan berusaha memeluk Kakashi lagi.

" Bangun dan buka matamu ! " Teriak Kakashi sambil berusaha membangunkan Sakura yang mengigau.

" Mari kita tidur bersama…" kata Sakura masih dengan mata terpejam dan wajah memelas.

" Apa? Kau ingin tidur denganku ? " Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura mengangguk.

Kakashi memegangi kepala Sakura agar Sakura melihat ke arahnya. Dengan nada tak percaya, ia bertanya apa Sakura hendak tidur dengannya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Mari kita tidur…aku ingin tidur denganmu…" Sakura berusaha memeluk Kakashi lagi.

" Aku tak bisa tidur denganmu. Jangan mimpi " kata Kakashi dengan nada yang ketus lalu mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh di atas tempat nya duduk tadi.

Sakura langsung bangun.

" Kau ! Hanya karena kau terus menyentuhku, dan memintaku tidur denganmu, kau pikir . . . Aku akan terpikat ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura juga menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Kakashi mencium bau tangan nya dan ia mengerenyit kan alisnya.

" Kapan kau terakhir kali mencuci rambut mu ? " Tanya Kakashi. Sakura langsung memegang rambut nya dan mencium baunya.

" Jika kau mau merayu seseorang, cucilah rambutmu dulu ! " Kata Kakashi lalu mengambil sapu tangan nya dan melap tangan nya.

" Kau juga tidak akan tidur dengan ku " kata Sakura dengan cemberut.

" Kenapa kau datang kesini ? " Tanya Sakura, mencoba memulai topik pembicaraan yang lain.

" Kudengar ... Kau bicara tentang masa laluku ? Apa yang kau dengar tentang ku ? Atau kau memang ... Tahu sesuatu tentang ku ? "

" Apa kau dan Rin saling mengenal ? "

Tanya Kakashi sekaligus dengan wajah yang serius.

" Nama wanita itu Rin ? " Tanya Sakura.

" Apa ini ? Bagaimana kau tahu Rin ? " Tanya Kakashi semakin bingung.

" Aku melihatnya. Wanita itu, aku melihatnya " kata Sakura takut-takut

" Apa ? Apa kau masih tidur ? Wanita itu ... "

" Dia sudah mati, kan ? " Sakura memotong pembicaraan Kakashi. Dan itu membuat Kakshi Sangat teramat bingung.

" Benar. Rin sudah lama meninggal. Jadi, kapan dan bagaimana kau melihatnya ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Aku melihat.. Wanita itu berdiri di sampingmu baru-baru ini " kata Sakura membuat Kakashi mengerenyit kan alis nya.

" Aku... Bisa melihat orang mati " lanjut Sakura setengah berbisik kepada Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut.

.

.

Sebagai pegawai baru, Sasuke pergi minum bersama rekan-rekan barunya sesama petugas di Hatake Mall. Rekannya, Naruto Uzumaki, memberitahu rumor yang beredar mengenai Kakashi. Kakashi tidak menikah karena dihantui kekasihnya yang sudah meninggal. Rekan yang lain berseloroh jika Kakashi hendak menikah, ia harus mengusir hantu wanita itu.

Sasuke bertanya apakah wanita yang mati itu adalah kasus di mana seorang gadis SMA tewas. Naruto membenarkan. Ketika itu ia masih muda dan melihat beritanya di TV. Kasus itu mengenai seorang pemuda kaya dan kekasihnya yang diculik.

Namun karena suatu kesalahan, penculik mereka tidak tertangkap. Dan uang tebusan yang dulu bernilai 10 miliar, sekarang telah menjadi 100 miliar . Penculik yang mendapat uang tebusan itu pasti sekarang hidup dengan sangat enak.

Sasuke bertanya kenapa semua orang di Hatake Mall memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan 'Tuan' lalu Naruto menjelaskan kalau Kakashi Hatake adalah Raja di perusahaan Hatake Corp, itulah sebabnya Kakashi di panggil 'Tuan' dia juga di kenal sebagai ' Firaun/kejam '. Tuan yang masih hidup sementara bertindak seperti Firaun. Sasuke tersenyum mendengar hal itu, senyum yang misterius.

.

.

" Ada kecelakaan di mana aku hampir mati, tapi entah bagaimana aku kembali hidup. Sejak itu aku bisa melihat orang mati " jelas Sakura.

" Jadi, maksudmu kau melihat Rin yang meninggal 15 tahun lalu, kemarin lusa ? " Tanya Kakashi, Sakura mengangguk.

" Hari itu saat kau marah padaku lalu pergi, saat itulah aku melihatnya. Meskipun hanya sesaat, aku melihat wanita itu " kata Sakura sambil mengingat saat dia melihat Hantu Rin tepat di hadapan Kakashi.

" Kau mau bilang, kau bisa melihat hantu ? " Kata Kakashi, Sakura kembali mengangguk.

" Apa disini ada hantu sekarang ? Ada berapa ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil melihat sekeliling.

Sakura melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menunjuk kursi goyang yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka. Kursi goyang itu bergoyang tanpa ada angin yang meniupnya. Sakura berkata ada hantu duduk di sana. Memang benar, ada hantu pemuda yang sedang bermain-main di sana.

" Jadi di kursi itu ada hantu ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Ia datang mencariku atau kadang-kadang aku melihatnya di jalan. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya tapi ia terus mengikutiku "

Hantu itu menoleh melihat Sakura. Sakura jadi takut.

" Terkadang ia berbicara padaku "

Hantu itu turun dari kursi goyang sambil tersenyum pada Sakura.

" Tapi terkadang ia juga meminta banyak hal. Ia selalu di sana, tidak membiarkan aku tidur. Sangat menakutkan dan aku tidak menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun "

Hantu itu berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura ketakutan dan berpegangan pada Kakashi. Wuuush…hantu itu lenyap.

" Tapi ketika aku menyentuhmu seperti ini, mereka menghilang. Baru pertama kali ini ada orang sepertimu. Karena itu kau spesial bagiku. Jika aku bersamamu, aku mungkin bisa tidur dengan baik dan aku bisa hidup dengan normal " Sakura terus memegangi Kakashi.

" Aku ingin berada di sisimu " Sakura bersandar pada Kakashi.

" Kau sangat ingin berada di sisiku ? "

Sakura mengangguk. Kakashi melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura. Hal itu baru akan terjadi jika Sakura pemilik gedung apartemen ini dan menjualnya pada Kakashi (jika Sakura orang kaya). Itu yang di katakan Kakashi.

" Aku benar-benar takut. Kau tidak tahu rasanya karena kau tidak melihat atau mendengar mereka. Tapi itu benar-benar menakutkanku " Sakura mulai menangis.

" Aku tidak takut pada hal-hal yang tidak kulihat dan kudengar. Tapi hal yang kulihat, sepertimu, membuatku takut "

Kakashi menghampiri kursi goyang yang sekarang diam karena hantunya sudah pergi. Ia menggoyangkan kursi itu dengan kakinya dan memutar kipas di atas lampu (seperti yang terlihat saat hantu itu bermain di sana). Apakah hal seperti itu yang membuat Sakura takut? Ia mengancam jika Sakura menganggunya lagi, ia akan membuat hal yang lebih menakutkan bagi Sakura.

Kakashi berjalan pergi. Tiba-tiba kursi goyang dan kipas berhenti bergerak. Sakura terkesiap kaget. Kakashi menoleh.

Sakura melihat hantu pemuda itu telah kembali. Hantu itu memegangi kipas dan menghentikan kursi goyang sambil menggelengkan kepala seakan Sakura telah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

" Walau kau akan membuatnya lebih menakutkan, kupikir tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang. Aku hanya ingin melarikan diri bersamamu " Sakura beringsut mendekati Kakashi kembali.

" Jadi, bukan karena aku punya banyak uang atau karena aku sangat tampan. Kau ingin bersamaku karena kau takut dengan hantu ? Itu cara pendekatan yang sangat baru " kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum, senyum meremehkan tentunya.

" Itu lebih seperti pendekatan menyedihkan. Aku sangat kesepian dan menyedihkan terus menjalani hidup seperti ini " kata Sakura sambil kembali bersandar pada Kakashi.

" Dengar Sakura. Bahkan ketika gadis terkenal Candy ( tokoh kartun ) ingin mendekati pria kaya, tak peduli betapa kesepian dan sedihnya dia, dia selalu mengikat rambut nya sebelum mendekati pria. Cucilah rambutmu yang bau itu dan sadarlah " jelas Kakashi.

" Kau melihatku sebagai gadis miskin yang mencoba merayu pria kaya, kan ? " Kata Sakura cemberut, lalu seketika dia tersenyum mendapatkan satu kesimpulan.

" Aku akan mencobanya. Bisakah aku menjadi Candy-mu ? " Kata Sakura sambu tersenyum ke Kakashi.

" Hanya karena kau mencobanya, kau pikir bisa merayuku ? Baik, kenapa tak kau mencoba memikatku dengan teman hantu mu ? Kau gadiss Candy mesum dengan rambut kotor " jelas Kakashi.

" Matahari, Bunga Sakura. Mereka biasa memanggilku Matahari atau Bunga " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

" Matahari ? Jika kau Matahari, maka aku tak mau melihat pagi lagi, dan jika kau Bunga Sakura aku berharap musim semi tidak akan pernah datang " kata Kakashi ketus, dan langsung pergi menuruni tangga.

" Matahari dan Bunga Sakura akan tetap ada, dan aku akan tetap di sampingmu. Lain kali aku akan mencuci rambutku ! " Teriak Sakura.

Kakashi turun dan langsung menuju mobil nya lalu Iruka menghampirinya dan bertanya.

" Tuan Kakashi, apa kau bertemu dengan Sakura ? " Tanya Iruka, Kakashi langsung mengancungkan jari terlunjuknya, mengisyaratkan agar Iruka tidak membahas Sakura lagi.

" Harus nya aku tidak pernah datang kesini " kata Kakashi sambil mengadahkan kepalnya keatas melihat Sakura, lalu dia segera menaiki mobil nya dan pergi. Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melihat kepergian Kakashi dari atas gedung tersebut.

.

.

Pagi ini matahari terbit sangat cerah, Sakura mengeringkan rambut Pink nya yang indah, menggunakan baju yang rapih, dan parfum yang wangi.

" Hari ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan di Hatake Mall, semoga saja aku bertemu dengan Presdir Kakashi " kata Sakura tersenyum dan langsung pergi menuju Hatake Mall.

.

.

Sakura kini sudah berada di Hatake Mall , dia berjalan sambil melihat-lihat Hatake Mall, juga untuk mencari lowongan pekerjaan.

" Kira-kira, di sini ada lowongan kerja atau tidak yah ? " Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba *wusshhh* Sakura berbalik untuk melihat, dia merasakan kalau sesuatu melintas di belakang nya, tapi Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap normal, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sakura berjalan melewati beberapa toko di Hatake Mall, Sakura berhenti di dekat sebuah Kursi yang berada di sebelah sebuah tong sampah. Sakura susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat seorang Hantu pria yang duduk di dekat tong sampah itu dan menatap nya dengan tatapan melotot. Sakura yang melihat itu hanya mengangguk singkat lalu lekas pergi, jika tidak bisa-bisa hantu itu mengikutinya.

Sakura masih berjalan di Hatake Mall, lalu langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kotak yang terletak di dekat sebuah air mancur mewah. Sakura berjalan mendekat lalu mengambil kotak tersebut. Kotak itu berwarna hitam, Sakura melihat-lihat kotak tersebut, sampai akhirnya dia berniat untuk membukanya.

Saat Sakura akan membuka kotak tiba-tiba..

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini ! " Kata Kakashi yang baru saja berhenti ketika melihat Sakura ada di Mall nya. Mendengar itu Sakura segera berbalik dan menyembunyikan Kotak tersebut di belakangnya.

" Ah... Presdir ! " Kata Sakura senang melihat Kakashi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di Mall ku ?! " Tanya Kakashi sambil berjalan mendekat ke Sakura.

" Aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat juga bertemu dengan mu " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan datar, lalu memperhatikan Sakura dari atas hingga bawah.

" Kau...jika kau membuat keributan atau masalah kau harus , **Enyah** dari sini ! " Kata Kakashi sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

" Aku takkan membuat masalah Presdir " kata Sakura, lalu saat Kakashi hendak pergi dia mengingat sesuatu.

" Tunggu.. Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakang sana ? " Kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk tangan Sakura yang berada di balik punggung nya.

" Ah... Ini... Bukan apa-apa " kata Sakura sambil tersenyum gugup. Kakashi hanya mengangguk dan pergi begitu saja. Melihat Kakashi Pergi Sakura kembali mencoba membuka kotak hitam yang tadi dia temukan.

" Naaaahh... Mari kita lihat apa isi kotak ini " kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, perlahan Sakura membuka tutup kotak tersebut dan...

 **'Seettt'**

" Kau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu " kata Kakashi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sakura dan langsung merebut kotak hitam tersebut.

" Aah Presdir ! Kenapa ? " Sakura Kaget.

" Jika kau menemukan sesuatu di Mall dan itu bukan milikmu kau harus memberikan barang itu ke tempat penitipan barang atau tempat barang hilang atau bisa berikan ke tim keamanan ! Bukan nya di sembunyikan seperti tadi ! Kau mengerti ?! " Jelas Kakashi sambil memelototi Sakura.

" Ya Presdir " kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

Kakashi langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja.

" Aku belum sempat melihat isi kotak itu, lagi pula sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kotak itu " kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sementara di ruangan Kakashi, Kakashi sedang mendengar kan sebuah rekaman, lalu Iruka datang dan bertanya.

" Tuan, apa masih ada lowongan pekerjaan di Mall kita ? " Tanya Iruka Langsung. Kakashi mengadahkan Kepalanya dan melepaskan Headset yang terpasang di telinganya.

" Ada apa ? Apa ada yang meminta pekerjaan ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Ya, hanya beberapa wanita " kata Iruka.

" Hm... Jika wanita, mungkin dia bisa masuk di petugas kebersihan, kita kekurangan petugas kebersihan. Kau saja yang urus, aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu " Kata Kakashi sambil kembali memasang headset nya.

" Baiklah, saya akan menyampaikan nya " kata Iruka lalu pergi meninggalkan Kakashi.

.

.

" Bagaimana ? Apa ada pekerjaan untuk ku "

" Ya Sakura, Tuan Kakashi mengatakan jika wanita mungkin dia bisa masuk menjadi petugas kebersihan, apa kau mau ? " Tanya Iruka kepada Sakura yang ternyata sedang meminta pekerjaan kepada Iruka.

" Yaa ! Apapun asal aku bisa melihat Presdir " Kata Sakura tersenyum dan bersemangat.

" Selamat " kata Iruka sambil tersenyum.

" Oh ya kapan aku bisa bekerja ? " Tanya Sakura sambil tetap memasang wajah tersenyumnya.

" Bagaimana jika besok ? " Tawar Iruka.

" Baiklah, aku akan bekerja mulai besok, terima kasih " Jawab Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan nya tanda terima kasih lalu pergi.

.

.

Hari ini Sakura sudah mulai bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan di Hatake Mall, Sakura sudah membersihkan beberapa tempat, sekarang bagian nya membersihkan area di sekitar Air mancur. Sakura meperhatikan beberapa pengunjung yang masih sedang berfoto di dekat air mancur tersebut. Setelah orang itu pergi Sakura akan membersihkan lantai di sekitar air mancur mewah tadi.

Saat Sakura mengepel lantai tiba-tiba dia menemukan sebuah kertas, lalu Sakura membukanya dan membacanya.

 **[ Kotak itu, harus kau hancur kan ]**

Sakura kaget dan langsung menjatuhkan pel yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

" Apa kotak yang di maksud surat ini kotak yang kemarin ? " Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura langsung memasukkan surat tadi ke saku celana nya dan bergegas membereskan pekerjaan nya lalu selanjutnya... Mencari Kakashi.

.

.

Kakashi sedang duduk di meja kantornya, dia berbicara dengan iruka yang berdiri di hadapan nya.

" Jadi, rencana pembangunan Hatake Mall di Shanghai .. "

* tok * tok * tok *

Kata-kata Kakashi terpotong karena seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan nya.

" Masuk ! " Kata Kakashi.

Lalu pintu terbuka, muncul lah sosok Sakura, sontak saja Kakashi langsung terkejut dan menatap tajam Sakura.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disni ? " Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura, Sementara Sakura hanya membungkuk sebentar dan berjalan mendekat ke meja Kakashi.

" Aaa.. Presdir aku .. " ,

" Tunggu " kata Kata Kakashi memotong pembicaraan Sakura, Lalu Kakashi memandang heran seragam yang di pakai Sakura.

" Kau, petugas kebersihan disini ? " Tanya Kakashi.

" Iya " jawab Sakura sambil menunduk. Kakashi langsung menunjuk Iruka.

" Sekertaris Iruka, Kenapa dia bisa menjadi petugas kebersihan disini ? " Tanya Kakashi kepada iruka.

" Karena dia ingin bekerja disini, lagi pula bukannya Tuan tidak terlalu peduli dengan masalah ini sebelum nya " jawab Iruka.

" Ah, Aku bisa gila, Kau ingat kata-kataku kemarin ? " Tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk Sakura.

" Ya, Presdir mengatakan, 'jika kau membuat keributan atau masalah kau harus , **Enyah** dari sini !' " Jawab Sakura sambil memeraktekkan gerakan tangan Kakashi saat mengatakan hal itu, yaitu mengibaskan tangan nya.

" Betul, ingat itu selama kau bekerja disini ! Jadi apa yang kau mau katakan ? " Kata Kakashi sambil kembali ke topik pembicaraan awal, saat Sakura datang.

" Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, boleh aku meminta kotak yang kemarin Presdir ambil saat di depan air mancur ? " Tanya Sakura langsung.

" Ah kotak itu, aku sudah menyimpan nya lagi pula itu bukan kotak milik mu iya kan ?! Jadi tidak usah mencari kotak itu lagi ! " Jelas Kakashi tegas.

" Tapi, aku menemukan ini di tempat kemarin aku menemukan kotak itu, Presdir " kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan surat yang tadi ia temukan.

Kakashi mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajamnya.

" Kau pikir ini sungguhan ? " Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya mengangguk.

" Hanya karena surat ini ditulis dengan tinta merah seperti darah, kau menanggap ini sungguhan ! " Kata Kakashi dengan nada yang tinggi. Sakura hanya diam. Begitu juga dengan Iruka yang memang sedari tadi diam.

Kakashi meremas kertas itu.

" Ini, lupakan surat ini dan kembali bekerja " kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan surat yang telah dia remas, dan langsung membuang surat itu ketempat sampah dekat mejanya.

" Tapi Presdir... " Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya karena mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kakashi.

" Kau mengganggu pekerjaan ku ! **Enyahlah !** " Kata Kakashi sambil mengibaskan tangan nya.

Sakura hanya diam, dan mengangguk lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

" Tuan Kakashi apa tidak apa-apa mengabaikan hal seperti itu ? " Kata Iruka yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

" Apa ?! Kau juga percaya ? " Tanya Kakashi dengan nada yang tajam.

" Ah tidak " kata Iruka.

" Kalau begitu abaikan saja, dan lanjutkan apa yang kita bahas tadi " kata Kakashi yang sudah menormalkan volume suaranya.

" Baiklah "

.

.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku rasa surat itu sungguhan, kenapa Presdir sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal itu ? " Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri, lalu saat dia lewat di depan air mancur mewah itu dia melihat sebuah kertas berada di dekat air mancur itu lagi. Sakura kembali mengambil kertas tersebut dan Sakura langsung terbelak melihat kertas tersebut.

" Bukan nya kertas ini yang tadi di buang Presdir ? Kenapa kertas ini bisa ada di sini ? Aku harus memberitahukan Presdir tentang hal ini " kata Sakura sambil berbalik kembali menuju ruangan Kakashi,Lagi. Tapi langkahnya terhenti.

" Tapi.. Jika aku kesana sekarang pasti Presdir Kakashi hanya akan menyuruhku Enyah dari hadapan nya lagi " kata Sakura, lalu Sakura berpikir sejenak.

" Aku harus menghancurkan kotak itu sendiri "

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang pekerjaan nya telah selesai 15 menit yang lalu, jadi sekarang waktunya pulang.

Saat Sakura berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Sakura melewati Air mancur mewah tadi, dimana dia menemukan sebuah kotak dan surat misterius. Sakura teringat kalau seharusnya dia menemui Kakashi tadi, mengingat Hatake Mall Sudah tutup, pasti Kakashi sudah pulang. Karena itu Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

" Ahh ... Aku sangat lelah hari ini ! " Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menyalakan lampu dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tiba-Tiba seluruh lampu mati. Sakura kaget, perasaan nya mendadak tidak enak, dia kembali keluar dari kamarnya untuk menyalakan lampu, saat lampu sudah menyala Sakura langsung Kaget.

Sakura melihat sosok Hantu di dekat pintu masuk rumahnya, sosok berambut panjang, hantu gadis itu..

" Rin ? , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? " Tanya Sakura kepada Rin. Hantu Rin mendekat perlahan, melihat itu Sakura langsung mundur. Hantu Rin tidak menjawab, melainkan semakin mendekat.

" Jika ada pesanmu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada Presdir Kakashi katakan saja, jangan membuatku takut seperti ini " kata Sakura sambil terus mundur kebelakang. Lalu ..

*Braaakk*

Hembusan angin yang kencang membuat jendela rumah Sakura terbuka secara paksa.

"Aaaahh ! " Teriak Sakura kaget.

Tanpa Sakura sadari punggung nya telah bersentuhan dengan dinding rumahnya.

" Kumohon katakan saja apa pesanmu aku akan menyampaikan nya pada Presdir " kata Sakura sambil menutup wajahnya.

.

.

Sementara itu Angin berhembus semakin kencang di luar sana, dan Hujan pun kembali turun.

 ***TBC***

 **A/N :**

Special Thanks To:

Uy, Miss Hyuga Hatake, Junshikyu, sa-chan, zeedezly . clalucindtha, Maemunah Tenten.

Mari balas-balas review yang masuk di chapter 1-2.

Uy (C2)

: makasih, Drama Asli nya juga Seru kok ;)

Miss Hyuuga Hatake (C1)

: ini emang Masters 'sun senpai ^^ saya juga suka Drama itu.

Kakashi-sensei emang cocok jadi Joo Joong Woon, saya selalu bayangin kalau Kakashi-sensei bilang 'Kkeojyeo' ala Presdir joo joong woon xD

Junshikyu (C2)

: ini udah lanjut ^^

Sa-chan ( C2 )

: Hidup KakaSaku !

Maemunah Tenten ( C1 )

: Masters 'sun nya Happy ending kok xD emang baper nya menyakitkan yah (?) :v xD

Er ( C1)

: iya Sasuke jadi permen Kang nya :v, entah kenapa saya pengen Sasuke jadi permen Kang nya xD

Yuta-Uke (C1)

: iya fic kedua *balasKedip-kedip* xD

Makasih senpai ^^ saya akan lebih memperhatikan yang senpai bilang ^^

Ini udah lanjut kok :D

Btw senpai, fic Hurt me nya juga jangan di Discontiune juga yak xD saya juga nunggu fic itu :D

Sa-chan (C1)

: iya menurut saya juga begitu, lebih baik gak terlalu ikut alur cerita aslinya, seperti mistery hantu yang mereka coba pecahkan, bagian itu akan saya buat sedikit berbeda. Tapi beberapa bagian juga saya buat sama ^^ biar unsur Drama Masters 'sun nya gak ilang xD

Erin (C1)

: (y), ini udah lanjut, maaf gak bisa secepat yang kamu bayangkan.

Junshikyu (C1)

: ini udah lanjut ^^

De-chan (C1)

: ino nya jadi Tae Yi Ryung

Coba deh nonton Drama Aslinya, gak serem-serem amat kok xD

Pairnya seperti kamu bilang :)

HyuugaViona (C1)

: di lanjutnya gak sepenuhnya seperti masters 'sun sih *sepertinya* :v, Ino yang jadi Tae Yi Ryung, yang jadi Cha Hee jo udh ketuhan di chap ini dan dialah RIN :D

Haruno Salad (C1)

: udah lanjuutt ;)

zeedezly . clalucindtha (C1)

: saya juga suka :)

Ok Rivew yang masuk udah di balas sampai tuntas ^^ sampai jumpa di Chap selanjut nya

Jaa Ne ...

 **© Masters 'sun**

 **© Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shukun No Taiy** **ō**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masters 'sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drama, Horor, Komedi, Romantis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi- _ **Sama**_ , apa anda belum mau pulang?"

"Ah Iruka, aku akan disini beberapa menit lagi, aku akan memeriksa beberapa rekaman dokumen yang lain nya. Kalau kau mau pulang sekarang, silahkan."

"Apa anda yakin?" tanya Iruka dengan nada yang sedikit cemas, sementara Kakashi hanya mengangguk sambil terus mendengarkan sebuah rekaman.

"Baiklah ini kunci mobil nya, jika kesulitan anda tinggal menghubungi saya." kata Iruka sambil meletakkan kunci mobil Kakashi diatas meja.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Kakashi meregangkan tangan nya ke atas agar dia bisa lebih rilexs, tidak terasa Kakashi sudah mendengarkan rekaman dokumen selama 30 menit, selama itu Kakashi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan headset, Kakashi memutuskan untuk pulang lagi pula semua kerjaan nya telah selesai. Dan di luar sana hujan yang lebat masih mengguyur, membuat Kakashi ingin segera pulang dan menyegarkan pikiran nya dengan mandi air hangat, juga dengan segelas kopi pahit kesukaan nya.

.

.

"Baiklah, kali ini biarkan aku yang membawa mu." gumam Kakashi kepada ... Mobil silver kesayangan nya. Sambil menekan tombol untuk membuka mobil nya.

' Piiip '

Kakashi baru saja hendak masuk ke dalam mobilnya saat dia melihat dari kejahuan seseorang tengah berdiri, di tengah hujan yang sangat lebat.

 **'Apa itu?'** Kakashi meniypitkan matanya Onxy nya. Kakashi berjalan mendekat, hendak melihat lebih jelas siapa yang berdiri di tengah hujan itu, sepertinya dia mengenali orang itu.

Lebih dekat... Kakashi hampir keluar dari tempat parkir tapi jika dia melangkah lagi tubuhnya akan basah terkena air hujan, tapi orang itu terasa familiar di matanya. Kakashi masih melihat orang itu hingga akhirnya cahaya yang entah dari mana, seklias mengenai rambut orang itu dan... 'Pink' ! Kakashi membulatkan matanya kaget ! Lalu tubuh orang itu yang ternyata Sakura akan jatuh ? Melihat itu tanpa berpikir panjang, tanpa menghiraukan Hujan yang semakin lebat Kakashi langsung berlari menuju Sakura dan menangkap tubuh dingin gadis itu dalam pelukan nya.

Dalam jarak yang sangat dekat Kakashi melihat wajah Sakura, bahkan dalam keadaan minim cahaya, Kakashi dapat melihat bibir Sakura yang membiru akibat rasa dingin yang ia rasakan.

' **Berapa lama dia terkena hujan ?!** ' Gumam Kakashi dalam hatinya, Kakashi juga dapat merasakan kalau tubuh Sakura menggigil, begitu juga dengan tubuh nya sendiri yang terasa sangat dingin. Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi mengangkat tubuh Sakura menuju mobilnya. Dan tanpa Kakashi sadari seseorang sudah melihat adegan yang mungkin bisa dibilang romantis . Mungkin.

Dia Naruto.

"A...astaga ! I-itu ... Kakashi- _ **Sama**_ _?"_ Gumam Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara nya sekeras mungkin. Niat nya dia ingin mengecek keamanan di tempat parkir, siapa tahu ada yang iseng bukan ? Tapi semua itu tertunda saat dia melihat Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berlari dan menangkap tubuh seorang gadis, dan bahkan Naruto tidak menyangka kalau gadis itu Sakura.

"A-aku harus memberi tahu yang lain tapi.. Aaaahh lebih baik aku pergi sebelum Kakashi _ **-Sama**_ melihat ku, ini akan menjadi berita yang sangat heboh. Hehehe..." gumam Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khas nya, entah kepada siapa.

.

.

.

.

.

Teriknya sinar matahari pagi membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak. Sakura mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan dan...

"Haa ?" Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat siapa yang berada disamping nya, itu... Kakashi ?! Sakura melihat sekelilingnya tampak nya tempat ini asing, tapi melihat Kakashi yang tidur di samping nya, bahkan sambil menggenggam sebelah tangannya membuat Sakura sangat senang.

"Aaah senangnya bisa seperti ini, Aku berharap ini mimpi, jika ini mimpi aku tidak ingin bangun..." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Kakashi di pipinya.

Kakashi langsung terbangun.

"Kakashi _ **-sama,**_ kau sudah bangun ?" Sapa Sakura ketika melihat Kakashi bangun.

"Kakashi _ **-sama**_?" Kata Kakashi sambil mempelototi Sakura.

"Uhh, aku ingin tidur lebih lama lagi, aku belum mau bangun." Ujar Sakura sambil kembali mengeluskan tangan Kakashi di pipinya.

"Siapa kau sekarang?" Tanya Kakashi.

Sakura hanya mengerenyitkan alisnya, Bingung.

"Kau... Sakura Haruno? Benarkan?"

"Iya, Tapi apa ini bukan mimpi?" Sakura memperhatikan sekeliling nya.

Mendengar itu Kakashi langsung mendorong Sakura, dan langsung turun dari tempat tidur.

"Benar, kau pasti merasa ini mimpi indah saat kau bangun, tapi bagiku ini adalah mimpi buruk saat aku bangun. Kau tidak perlu perlu meributkan situasi ini, karena kita hanya tidur sambil berpegangan tangan, benar-benar hanya berpegangan tangan!" Jelas Kakashi. Sakura hanya menangguk, lalu kembali bertanya.

"Tapi ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat sekeliling nya.

"Ini Rumah ku."

"Apa ? Rumah Presdir ?! Wah rumahmu bagus." kata Sakura kagum melihat Rumah Kakashi.

"Apakah itu reaksi wanita yang normal?" Tanya Kakashi, membuat Sakura kembali bingung.

"Biasanya jika wanita normal terbangun di dalam kamar seorang pria dia akan bertanya, **'kenapa aku di sini?** ' Atau **'Apa yang sudah terjadi'** dia bertanya dengan heboh ! Tapi kau ?! Hanya bertanya 'Ini dimana?' Kau tidak mempertanyakan kenapa kau bisa di sini, atau **'Siapa yang menggantikan bajuku?'** Ha ?" Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

Yah memang jika wanita normal mungkin akan berkata seperti itu, tapi berbeda dengan Sakura, dia sudah terbiasa bangun di tempat asing, tentu saja itu karena hantu yang tiba-tiba merasuki tubuhnya dan menggunakan tubuhnya kemana-mana. Bahkan dia biasa terbangun di sebuah makam, saat bangun tentunya membuat orang yang sedang mengunjungi makam berlari ketakuan, karena mengira Sakura adalah hantu.

"Iya yah... Bajuku... Apa Presdir yang..." Kata Sakura sambil melihat bajunya dan melihat Kakashi.

"Tidak! Bukan aku yang menggantikan nya! Dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam!" tegas Kakashi.

"Begitu ya, Tapi semalam aku?"

"Semalam kau datang ke mall dengan basah kuyup lalu pingsan, saat aku menemukan mu aku ingin membawamu ke rumahmu, tapi rumah mu sangat berantakan, makanya kau ku bawa kemari." jelas Kakashi sambil memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ah begitu ya, semalam aku datang ke mall lalu Presdir membawaku kemari, lalu..."

"Lalu kau menyebabkan banyak **'Tamu'** yang datang ke rumah ku semalam." Kakashi memotong perkataan Sakura.

* **FLASHBACK - ON ***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura duduk di lantai, tentu saja dengan pakaian kering yang di gantikan oleh pemilik apartemen sebelah, tentu saja Kakashi yang meminta tolong kepada Bibi pemilik apartemen sebelah.

Sakura merengek di lantai seperti anak kecil dan menangis.

"Tuan ... Dimana ibu ku ?!"

"Sadarlah!" Ujar Kakashi.

"Tuan dimana ibuku ?!" Sakura mengulurkan tangan nya.

"Bangun!"

"Carikan Ibuku!"

"Kubilang Bangun!" Kakashi meraih tangan Sakura, seketika juga Hantu yang merasuki tubuh Sakura menghilang.

Sakura sempat sadarkan diri untuk sesaat, dan dia meminta minum kepada Kakashi, mungkin Sakura lelah karena terus merengek dan berteriak.

Saat Kakashi kembali dengan segelas air di tangan nya, dia tidak mendapatkan Sakura di tempat tadi, melainkan mendapat Sakura tengah menari berputar-putar.

"Aku ingin menari.. Aku ingin Menari .."

Lalu Sakura langsung terjatuh dalam pelukan Kakashi, Lagi.

"Aku bisa gila!" gumam Kakashi Kesal.

.

.

Lalu tak lama kemudian Sakura menggonggong dan meraung layak nya anjing. Kakashi yang duduk tak jauh dari Sakura, langsung melemparkan sebuah bantal kewajah Sakura.

"Gigit itu!" perintah Kakashi sambil melipatkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya.

Sakura langsung menggigit bantal tersebut, Kakashi langsung membulatkan matanya kaget, dan memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** FLASHBACK - OFF ***

Sakura hanya mengelus bantal yang sudah tercabik-cabik, tentunya akibat kebuasan nya semalam. Wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penyesalan dan tentunya malu.

"Setelah minum, Kau menjadi seekor anjing."

"Aku... Seekor anjing?" tanya Sakura masih tidak percaya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya... Ketika aku sedang tidak sadarkan diri para Hantu bisa saja masuk dan menggunakan tubuhku sesuka mereka, makanya aku tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, tapi sejak bertemu dengan Presdir, Aku merasa bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika bersamamu." jelas Sakura sambi menatap Kakashi yang duduk tidak jauh dari hadapan nya.

"Jadi.. Kenapa semalam kau datang ke Hatake Mall?"

"Ah itu... Semalam aku melihat ...Rin." gumam Sakura dengan nada yang pelan, takut Kakashi akan marah.

"Kau bertemu dengan nya?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura hanya menangguk. "Itu sebab nya kau langsung menemuiku ?"

" Iya.. Tapi bukan hanya itu."

"Ada lagi?"

"Seorang wanita mendatangiku dengan wajah yang menyeramkan, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka, apalagi di bagian leher nya, itu sangat menyeramkan, aku rasa dia meninggal karena luka itu." jelas Sakura sambil mengingat hantu wanita yang mendatanginya setelah Rin.

"Siapa dia?"

"Um... Dia, kurasa dia pemilik kotak Hitam itu." kata Sakura sambil menunjuk kotak hitam yang sedari tadi ia lihat, kotak itu berada di belakang Kakashi, tepatnya di rak buku Kakashi.

"Aku tidak peduli itu, dan jangan coba-coba menyentuh kotak itu." ancam Kakashi dan menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi . . ."

"Sekarang cepat beri tahu aku apa yang Rin katakan." potong Kakashi, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Iya itu. . . ' Kau tidak perlu khawtir'. " gumam Sakura. Dengan 'sedikit' kebohongan

"Apa?"

"Yah Rin bilang Presdir tidak perlu khawatir." ulang Sakura.

Kakashi mendecih sebal. "Cih.. Tidak perlu khawatir katanya."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Sakura heran, sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa apa tentang masalah Kakashi.

"Itu, sebaiknya kau tanyakan pada Sekertaris Iruka."

"Baiklah, tapi apa aku bisa meminta nomor ponsel mu, Presdir?" Tanya Sakura takut, dan memasang wajah memelasnya sambil mengeluarkan _handphone_ pink milik nya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar aku bisa merasa lebih tenang." ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya, takut kalau Kakashi akan menolaknya. Dan, Kakashi bangun dari duduk nya, memasukkan sebelah tangan nya kedalam saku celana, dan sebelah lagi dia gunakan untuk mengambil _handphone_ Sakura.

Sakura terkejut, Kakashi tiba-tiba mengambil _handphone_ nya lalu mengetikkan beberapa digit nomor.

"Ini, jangan coba-coba menelpon jika tidak dalam keadaan darurat!" Kata Kakashi sambil memeberikan kembali _handphone_ Sakura.

Sakura menerima nya dengan senang, sambil terus tersenyum melihat layar telepon nya.

"Kenapa kau senyum sendiri, dasar aneh." gumam Kakashi.

"Aku senang karena Presdir memberikan nomor telepon ini, aku merasa seperti aku menemukan perisai pelindungku, selama ini aku belum pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Presdir, makanya kau sangat spesial untukku."kata Sakura masih sambil menatap layar handphone nya. Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datarnya, dan mengambil handphone Sakura, Lagi.

"Apa yang Presdir lakukan?" kata Sakura kaget melihat Kakashi mengambil kembali handphone nya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Ini." ujar Kakashi sambil mengembalikan handphone Sakura.

"Ini nomor siapa?" Kata Sakura sambil melihat beberapa digit angka yang berbeda di layar handphone nya.

"Itu nomorku, yang tadi nomor sekertaris Iruka."

Mendengar itu Sakura langsung menyimpan nomor 'Asli' Kakashi "Ah, begitu ya."

"Sama seperti tadi, jangan menelpon kalau tidak dalam keadaan darurat." ujar Kakashi, sementara Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepala pink nya.

"Dan juga jangan pernah mengirimkan pesan." tambah Kakashi.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak akan membacanya." jawab Kakashi acuh, lalu dia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian nya dan mengambil baju miliknya.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, sudah cepat pulang kau harus segera ke Mall, aku mau mandi dulu." kata Kakashi sambil menutup lemari dan berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura berdiri untuk keluar dan melirik kotak hitam tadi.

.

.

Sakura berjalan keluar dari kamar Kakashi, mengintip kiri-kanan memastikan kalau Kakashi benar-benar pergi mandi, perlahan Sakura berjalan melewati ruang tamu apartemen Kakashi yang bisa dibilang mewah , sangat mewah. Sakura masih sempat tercengang melihat itu, tapi berhubung dia sedang membawa sesuatu yang dilarang Kakashi dia bergegas menuju pintu. Saat berada depan pintu Sakura hendak membuka pintu, kalau saja tak ada tangan nakal yang menarik nya.

'Seett'

Dia Kakashi.

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura, mendorong Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu bersandar di pintu. Sakura hanya terbelak kaget. Kakashi memasang tatapan tajam nya, tangan Kirinya bertumpu pada pintu, sedangkan tangan kanan nya dia gunakan untuk mencengkram bahu Sakura, agar tidak lari.

Jarak mereka sangat dekat membuat Sakura bisa merasakan napas hangat Kakashi yang menyentuh permukaan wajah nya, Sakura juga memperkuat genggamannya pada Kotak Hitam yang dia ambil di kamar Kakashi. Tanpa sepengetahuan Kakashi tentunya.

Kakashi menatap tajam Sakura selama beberapa saat, tiba-tiba pandangan nya melembut, membuat Sakura mempunyai perasaan yang buruk, jantung berdetak kencang seakan-akan ingin menerobos keluar dari rongga dadanya. Tangan kanan Kakashi yang semula mencengkram erat bahu Sakura perlahan sekarang berjalan menuju leher Sakura, mengelus nya perlahan, membuat tubuh Sakura serasa akan meleleh. Dari laher tangan Kakashi sekarang mengelus pipi Sakura, yang sudah di pastikan berubah warna menjadi merah, akibat ulah Kakashi.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura, membuat Sakura harus menahan napas nya, tidak tahu apa yang akan Kakashi lakukan selanjutnya. Perlahan jarak antara wajah mereka menyisakan beberapa sentimeter dan saat hidung mereka saling bersentuhan Sakura menutup matanya, pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dan sampai akhirnya. . .

' Seett '

Dengan gerakan cepat sebelah tangan Kakashi yang tadi menyentuh pipi Sakura kini sudah merebut kotak hitam di tangan Sakura. Sakura membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak bisa membawa ini Sakura." kata Kakashi masih dengan wajah yang masih berdekatan, Sakura membuka matanya dan langsung mendorang tubuh Kakashi menjauh.

'Presdir hanya menggodaku' gumam Sakura dalam hatinya dengan sebal.

Kakashi memasang senyum yang meremehkan.

"Jangan mengharapkan yang berlebihan, dan jangan membayangkan hal-hal aneh, Sakura."

"Presdir menyebalkan!" Teriak Sakura dan langsung berbalik keluar dari apartemen Kakashi. Sementara Kakashi hanya melihat kotak yang baru saja ia ambil dari tangan Sakura. Dan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri 'Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan ? Heh, itu diluar rencana'. Setelah itu Kakashi berbalik dan pergi memulai rutinitas pagi harinya, Mandi.

.

.

.

Sementara di suatu tempat seorang pria sedang berbicara melalui sambungan telepon.

 **"Saya sudah berada di Hatake Mall"**

 **"Baik saya akan mencari kotak hitam itu"**

.

.

.

"Sakura _ **-san**_ , lebih baik istirahat dulu, jangan memaksakan dirimu." ucap seorang Bibi kepada Sakura, dia melihat Sakura masih mengepel lantai di dekat air mancur, padahal sekarang sudah waktunya istriahat makan siang.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini sedikit lagi." jawab Sakura masih terus mengepel lantai.

"Halo bibi!" Sapa pria berambut kuning yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan minuman gratis kepada bibi yang menyapa Sakura tadi, termasuk petugas kebersihan lain nya. "Itu untuk kalian." lanjut pria itu, Naruto. Sambil memamerkan senyum lebarnya kepada bibi tadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wanita di sana namanya Sakura iya kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berbisik. Bibi tadi hanya heran dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa bibi tahu, kalau sekarang beredar gosip kalau wanita itu adalah kekasih Presdir." kata Naruto dengan masih berbisik.

Mendengar itu Bibi tersebut kaget. Begitu juga dengan yang lain nya.

"Apa itu benar?" .Naruto mengangguk.

"Katanya kemarin ada seorang yang melihat Presdir bersama wanita itu pulang bersama "

"Astaga, Aku tidak tahu itu." kata bibi tadi.

"Apa itu benar?" Kata bibi yang lain.

"Tapi wanita itu memang cantik."

"Ya sudah bi, aku akan memberikan ini juga untuk nya." kata Naruto mengakhiri acara Gosip nya dengan para bibi tadi, sambil membawa segelas minuman, Naruto mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Ini." Naruto memberi minuman yang tadi dia bawa untuk Sakura. " Aku Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki "

"Aku Sakura Haruno, terima kasih Naruto **-** _ **san**_." kata Sakura menerima minuman yang di berikan Naruto.

"Tidak perlu memanggilku seperti itu, cukup Naruto saja untukmu, Sakura _ **-chan**_." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Naruto."

"Ok. Aku dari bagian tim keamanan di sini, senang berkenalan dengan mu, Sakura _ **-chan**_."

"Ya senang berkenalan dengan mu Naruto," balas Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa." kata Naruto berbalik pergi juga melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura, yang dibalas hal serupa oleh Sakura.

.

.

Di tempat lain Kakashi baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya, hari ini sangat banyak dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangan kan, membuat tangan nya serasa lemas, kaku, dan hampir patah *berlebihan*.

"Itu dokumen terakhir kan?" Ujar Kakashi yang kini sudah menyandarkan punggung nya di kursi nya. Sementara Iruka yang sedari tadi harus bolak balik mengambil dokumen kini hanya bisa mengangguk, akibat kelelahan tentunya.

"Baiklah aku mau makan siang dulu." kata Kakashi hendak berdiri dari kursinya, sebelum seseorang masuk ke kantor nya tanpa permisi, dia hendak memarahi orang itu, kalau saja yang datang bukan Tsunade, bibinya.

"Oh Kakashi ku, apa kau sakit? Demam? Apa kepala mu terbentur? Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit!" ujar Tsunade sekaligus saat dia sudah sampai di samping Kakashi, memegang wajah Kakashi. Melihat wajah keponakan nya tersayang, mengecek apakah ada yang salah dengan Kakashi.

"Bibi, aku tidak apa-apa, lagi pula memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Kakashi mengerenyitkan alisnya, dan menyingkirkan tangan Tsunade dari wajahnya.

"Katakan dengan jujur Kakashi! Apa benar gosip yang beredar diluar sana?" Pertanyaan Tsunade sukses membuat Kakashi bingung, tidak hanya Kakashi, begitu juga dengan Iruka.

"Gosip?"

"Iya, gosip yang mengatakan kalau kau sedang dekat dengan salah satu wanita dari petugas kebersihan, siapa namanya... Sakuya?" Dan perkataan Tsunade cukup membuat Kakashi membulatkan matanya, Kaget.

"Mungkin maksud anda Nona Sakura." Iruka mengkoreksi kesalahan Tsunade yang menyebutkan nama Sakura menjadi Sakuya.

"Aku tidak peduli, katakan Kakashi apa itu betul? Jika sampai aku menemukan orang yang menyebarkan gosip itu, aku tidak akan memaafkan nya." Kata Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tinjunya, membuat Iruka yang melihat nya menjadi sedikit ketakutan, tapi tidak dengan Kakashi. Dia sudah terbiasa menghadapi bibi nya yang satu ini, bahkan Tsunade sudah berusaha mencoba menjodohkan Kakashi sebanyak tiga kali, namun sebanyak itu juga Kakashi membatalkan nya.

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar, siapa yang menyebarkan gosip aneh seperti itu!" Kakashi mencoba menahan seluruh gejolak yang ada di tubuhnya *lebay*.

"Syukurlah, bibi akan mencarikanmu wanita yang lebih baik secepat mungkin." Kata Tsunade lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Iruka yang hanya bisa menghela napas, pasrah.

"Iruka, tolong panggilkan Sakura kesini." Perintah Kakashi.

"Ya." jawab Iruka lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Kakashi untuk memanggil Sakura.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat Tim Keamanan Sasuke, ketua Tim, sedang memperhatikan seluruh cctv yang berada di Mall, memastikan kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang berbahaya. Tapi dari tadi dia melihat seorang Pria hanya mengelilingi Mall entah apa tujuan nya, tapi di mata Sasuke orang itu seperti mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menemui Pria itu.

"Naruto kau jaga di sini sebentar, aku akan mengecek sesuatu." kata Sasuke langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto.

"Ah dia itu, padahal aku belum bilang apa-apa tapi dia sudah pergi. Dasar pantat ayam!"

.

.

Pria itu kini berada di pintu masuk Hatake mall dia sedang berbicara menggunakan telepon nya.

"Aku sudah berkeliling mall ini, tapi aku tidak menemukan kotak itu."

 **"Cari hingga dapat, aku yakin dia membawa kotak itu kesitu. Saat anak buahku mengejarnya mereka melihanya memegang kotak itu dan masuk ke Hatake mall, saat dia keluar kotak itu sudah tidak ada."**

"Ya. Aku mengerti." Kata Pria itu lalu mengakhiri sambungan telpon nya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?" Tanya seseorang membuat Pria itu kaget dan berbalik.

"Saya dari tim keaman mall ini. Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ah ya... Sebenarnya saya mencari barang istri saya yang hilang di mall ini." Kata Pria itu.

"Begitu ya, silahkan ikut saya ketempat penitipan barang, biasanya barang yang di titip atau di temukan di mall ini disimpan disana." Kata Sasuke, lalu Pria tadi mengangguk setuju, dan mereka pergi bersama.

.

.

*Tok *Tok *Tok

"Masuk!" Seru Kakashi. Sambil menopang kepalanya di atas kedua tangan nya yang terlipat diatas meja kerjanya. Tak butuh waktu seorang berkepala pink masuk. Sakura.

"Presdir memanggil ku?" Tanya Sakura yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kakashi.

"Katakan siapa yang menyebar gosip aneh itu?"

"Gosip?" Sakura berbalik bertanya kepada Kakashi, memberi tanda seolah dia tidak mengerti, ya memang Sakura tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Kau tidak tahu?". Sakura menggeleng kan kepalanya. Kakashi menghela napas dengan kasar, lalu kali ini dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi, dan melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada.

"Hah...sudahlah jangan pikirkan, jangan dengarkan apa yang orang diluar katakan."

"Tapi itu gosip apa?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kubilang lupakan jangan pedulikan -"

*Tok *Tok *Tok

Kata Kakashi terhenti karena suara ketokan pintu.

"Masuk!" Ujar Kakashi

"Permisi Presdir." Kata Sasuke yang membuka pintu masuk lalu di ikuti dengan Pria 'tadi'. Kakashi mengangguk dan matanya melihat Sakura seolah-olah berkata 'Pindah-dari-hadapan-ku', Sakura langsung mengangguk seolah dia paham dengan tatapan mata Kakashi, Sakura berpinda ke samping meja Kakashi, membiarkan Sasuke dan Pria itu berdiri di hadapan Kakashi.

"Ada apa?"

"Saya Mitaka Jin. Begini Hatake _ **-san,**_ saya kehilangan barang berharga milik istri saya di sini." Kata Pria berambut ungu tersebut kepada Kakashi.

"Barang?". Jin mengangguk.

"Barang apa itu? Apa anda yakin istri anda menghilangkan nya disini?" Lanjut Kakashi.

"Ya, sebelum meninggal istri saya pergi kesini." Sorata menunjukkan wajah yang sedih. Membuat Kakashi merasakan ada sedikit yang aneh dengan Pria itu.

"Meninggal? Istri anda sudah meninggal?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya istri saya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tiga hari yang lalu, sebelum meninggal dia bilang dia ingin berbicara dengan saya dan menitipkan barang itu pada saya, tapi saya tidak menyangka kalau dia sudah meninggal." Kata Pria itu dengan suara yang sedih.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membulatkan matanya kaget. Tepat di belakang Pria itu, ada wanita yang menemuinya kemarin malam, sesaat setelah Rin datang menemuinya. Wajah wanita itu sama menyeramkan nya dengan kemarin. Terutama luka di lehernya. Itu yang membuat Sakura sangat takut. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalnya.

Kakashi melirik Sakura, melihat Sakura menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kakashi memikirkan sesuatu.

 **'Apa dia melihat istri dari pria ini?'** Batin Kakashi. Lalu mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali ke pria berambut ungu tadi.

"Kalau begitu malam ini saya akan mengusahakan untuk mencari barang itu, tapi barang seperti apa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Kotak berwarna hitam." Kata Pria tersebut dengan tenang. Tapi tidak dengan Kakashi dan Sakura, mereka sedikit kaget, dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit Hatake _ **-san**_ , besok saya akan datang lagi, tolong temukan kotak peninggalan istri saya." Kata Jin sambil membungkuk, lalu pergi berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

Begitu juga Sasuke. "Saya juga permisi Presdir."

"Kau melihat sesuatu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura saat kedua Pria tadi pergi. Sementara yang ditanya hanya diam. "Kau dengar tidak!".

"Pria itu. . . Dia bukan suami dari wanita yang memiliki kotak itu." Kata Sakura dengan suara yang pelan.

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil, seperti yang aku katakan sebelum nya, dia meninggal karena di bunuh," kata Sakura masih dengan suara yang pelan, sementara Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak jelas. "Dan yang membunuh nya Pria tadi." Lanjut Sakura.

Kakashi membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya.

"Pria tadi membunuhnya? Tapi kenapa dia mencari kotak itu? Dan mengatakan kalau dia suami wanita itu?" Pertanyaan beruntun keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Wanita itu memberitahukan ku semuanya."

.

.

"Jadi di sini dia dibunuh?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura. Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah rumah yang sudah lama tidak di tempati.

"Tempat ini tidak jauh dari Hatake Mall." Tambah Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin setelah dia dari Mall, dia berlari sampai kesini." Kata Kakashi sambil melihat keadaan sebuah ruangan di rumah tua ini. "Hanya ada tiga ruangan, Pertama ruang tamu, ruangan ke dua kamar, dan ruangan ke tiga toilet. Sementara wanita itu dibunuh di dalam kamar ini, iyakan?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Wanita itu mengatakan kalau dalam kotak hitam itu ada barang bukti kalau calon suami nya sudah mencuri berlian mahal itu. Mungkin karena itulah ia dibunuh. Dia ingin pergi menuju kantor polisi, tapi para anak buah calon suaminya terus mengejarnya, makanya dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam Mall dan bersembunyi di sana, tapi saat dia keluar dia masih dikejar, makanya dia lari kesini untuk bersembunyi. Tapi sayang nya dia ketahuan."

"Mereka melakukan pembunuhan dengan cara yang bersih. Tidak ada yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda pembunuhan di sini." Lanjut Kakashi. Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, siapa tau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Tanpa Kakashi dan Sakura sadari, beberapa orang tengah mengamati mereka dari luar kamar, bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang tentunya tidak terduga.

 ***TBC***

 **A/N :**

Saya kembali ^^ maaf update nya lama :') soalnya beberapa minggu kemarin sibuk ngurus buat masuk sekolah baru -,- dan untung nya saya udah keluar dari tekanan yang bernama MOS :v kalian tahu kan mos itu gimana :3 ^^ *kokJadiCurhat?*

Gimana chapter ini ? Bosan ? Aneh ? Gaje ? Dll mungkin :v entah kenapa selama bulan puasa ini ide-ide di kepala saya pada gak muncul :')

Pengen nanya ke raders sekalian, di Drama Masters 'sun Scane/Eps berapa sih yang kalian suka ? Biar bisa di selipin dalam fic ini :v soalnya kalau saya pribadi sih suka semua :v *plak*

Dan maaf jika masih banyak Typo nya. Ok !

Jika ada saran, masukan, kritikan*janganpedes2* :v, silahkan lampirkan di kolom Ripyu *raders:Bilangajamintaripyu*

Special Thanks To:

zeedezly . clalucindtha, Rin Ruka, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Carmennotwantalone, BlackHead394.

Special Thanks juga buat yang udah baca " **The Effect Of K-Drama** " ^^

Mari balas ripyu yang masuk :

zeedezly . clalucindtha-san

: gimana ini udah panjang belom ? Words nya 4k+

Ini udah update, maaf gak bisa secepat yang kamu harapkan

Rin Ruka-san

: Cha He Jo nya Rin Nohara ^^

Miss Hyuuga Hatake-senpai

: iya senpai, saya usahakan beda dengan drama aslinya, walau pun di kepala saya selalu memikirkan drama aslinya *plak* XD.

Carmennotwantalone-san

: coba nonton Drama aslinya, drama asli nya menarik banget loh ^^

BlackHead394-san

: ini udah lanjut ^^

Di tunggu Review lain nya ^^

Jaa nee

 **© Masters 'sun**

 **© Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shukun No Taiy** **ō**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masters 'sun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO, DLL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drama, Horor, Komedi, Romantis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kakashi-sama apa anda baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi membuka kelopak matanya, hal yang pertama kali ia rasakan adalah sakit dikepalanya juga punggung nya. "Ugh... Apa yang terjadi Iruka?" Leguh Kakashi.

"Saya menemukan anda pingsan di dalam sebuah rumah kosong. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Iruka.

Kakashi memegangi kepalanya mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya sebelumnya. Dan satu kepingan memori muncul dikepala perak nya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Kakashi langsung menanyakan hal itu, pasalnya seingatnya dia ada di sana bersama Sakura. Dan yang sekarang dia lihat hanya Iruka yang berada dihadapan nya.

"Sakura? Saya hanya menemukan anda di rumah kosong tadi." Jawab Iruka dengan wajah bingung, yah memang kenyataan nya dia memang menemukan Kakashi pingsan di dalam rumah kosong tersebut, tentu saja dengan luka di sudut dahi juga sudut bibirnya.

Kakashi bangun, melihat sekeliling nya. Sekarang dia berada di kantor pribadinya, duduk di atas sofa dengan Iruka yang berdiri dihadapan nya. Sepasang mata onxy nya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, dan dia tidak menemukan sosok Sakura di manapun.

"Aku pergi ke rumah kosong itu bersama Sakura dan... "

-FLASHBACK ON-

'Bughh!'

"Kyaaaa!"

'Bughh!'

'Bughh!'

"Ugh... Lepaskan dia!"

"Kakashi Hatake, serahkan kotak hitam itu!" Ucap seorang yang muncul dibalik orang-orang aneh yang menyerang Kakashi dan Sakura.

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Punggung nya serasa mati rasa akibat berbenturan dengan dinding di belakangnya. Begitu pula dengan kepalanya yang sedikit pening.

"Kalau kau tidak memberikan kotak itu, wanita ini akan mati!" Lanjut Pria tadi.

Di hadapan Kakashi sekarang ada 10 Pria yang tentu saja tidak dikenalinya, dan salah satunya memegang Sakura yang sudah pingsan akibat pukulan yang mendarat tepat di belakang kepalanya tadi.

Kakashi memperhitungkan kalau saja dia melawan 10 orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam ini, dia pasti akan kalah, mengingat kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak berkompromi, juga tentu saja Kakashi kalah jumlah dengan 10 Pria dihadapan nya.

Tapi Kakashi tidak mungkin untuk tidak melawan, mengingat Sakura, berada ditangan para penjahat ini.

'Sial!' Geram Kakashi dalam hati.

Kakashi berdiri mencoba melawan 10 Pria, Kakashi maju menyerang. Dua Pria langsung melawannya, Kakashi menendang salah satu Pria, dan berhasil, Pria yang satunya melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arah wajah Kakashi, dengan sigap Kakashi menunduk lalu menendang perut Pria tadi hingga tersungkur kebelakang. Dua Pria tadi sudah tersungkur di tanah sambil memegang perut mereka yang ditendang Kakashi, kemudian tiga Pria berikutnya maju, salah satunya memegang pisau.

Pria pertama ingin menendang Kakashi, Kakashi menunduk kemudian salah satu Pria lain nya juga menendang Kakashi saat dia menunduk.

'Bugh!' Kakashi tersungkur kebelakang, dan menabrak tembok untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang punggung nya benar-benar sangat sakit. Belum sempat Kakashi berdiri, Pria yang memegang pisau langsung berlari ke arah Kakashi bersiap untuk menusuk Kakashi dengan pisau tajam di tangan nya.

"Tahan!" Perintah Pria yang mengancam Kakashi tadi. Pisau tepat berhenti dihadapan Kakashi.

"Kalau Kau ingin selamat bawa kotak hitam itu pada kami, jangan membuka isinya, juga jangan melapor pada polisi. Kalau kau melakukan nya, kau pasti akan kehilangan wanita ini Kakashi." Ancam Pria tadi, dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah sebuah pukulan telak melayang diwajah tampan Kakashi.

\- FLASHBACK OFF -

"Kita harus melaporkan tindakan mereka ke kantor polisi Kakashi-sama." Saran Iruka yang terlihat geram.

"Tidak! Tidak selama Sakura ada bersama mereka." Ujar Kakashi sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek. "Katakan semua yang kuceritakan tadi pada Sasuke. Mungkin dia bisa membantu."

"Baik."

.

.

.

"Kita harus mencobanya mungkin berhasil." Ujar Sasuke yang kini sudah berada di ruangan Kakashi.

"Aku setuju." Kata Kakashi, lalu tiba-tiba handphone Kakashi berbunyi. Kakashi mengambil nya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk, lalu memberikan nya pada Iruka. Seketika setelah membaca pesan itu iruka langsung terbelak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah penasaran, begitu juga dengan Kakashi.

"Mereka mengirim alamat tempat Sakura disekap, dan alamat itu..." Iruka berhenti sejenak dan menatap Kakashi. "Berada di tempat kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu, Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi terkejut dan mengumpat dalam hatinya.

'Sial!'

"Kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu?" Iruka mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Mereka mungkin mengetahui hal itu, kita harus menyusun rencana yang lebih matang. Malam ini kita harus menyelamatkan Sakura, saya akan mengurus sisanya." Kata Sasuke, Kakashi menutup matanya mencoba menenangkan diri, lalu kemudian mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

Malam tiba, saat untuk menyelamatkan Sakura. Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan sempurna, hanya tinggal melaksanakan rencana dan menerima hasilnya.

"Kita berangkat."

...

Kakashi berdiri di depan sebuah gudang kosong di tempat yang terpencil, berdiri di tempat ini membuat seluruh memori lama Kakashi tentang tempat ini naik ke permukaan. Tapi Kakashi mencoba mengabaikan semua ingatan nya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah fokus pada rencana. Ya rencana menyelamatkan Sakura.

Kakashi berjalan memasuki gudang kosong tersebut, sambil memegang kotak hitam yang diminta para pencuri itu. Kakashi menatap lurus sambil berjalan perlahan menuju tempat utama di gudang tersebut, hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menyala membuat Kakashi semakin siaga. Sampai terlihat sebuah cahaya dari tempat utama, membuat Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya. Setiap kali ketempat ini, kenangan masa lalu yang buruk itu pasti datang, saat dia disekap di tempat ini, saat penculik itu muncul di hadapan nya, dan saat Rin meninggal, memori itu masih tersimpan rapi di otaknya. Tapi tak ada waktu untuk mengingat dan menyesali semua yang terjadi di masa lalu. Kakashi harus tetap berjalan kedepan.

Dan benar saja Kakashi dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang berada dibawah sinar lampu tadi. Dia Sakura, duduk di sebuah kursi, tangan juga badannya di ikat, rambut pink nya tergerai berantakan. Keadaan yang sama persis seperti masa lalu Kakashi. Rasanya ingin sekali Kakashi lari lalu menyelamatkan Sakura, dan membawanya pergi, tak ingin Sakura berakhir seperti dirinya di masa lalu, tapi Kakashi sadar dia belum bisa melakukan itu, melakukan nya sama saja menghancurkan rencana.

Kakashi menatap Sakura, entah Sakura belum menyadari keberadaan nya, atau dia memang pingsan. Pasalnya sejak Kakashi menemukan dan melihat Sakura, Sakura belum mengangkat kepalanya, lebih tepatnya sedari tadi ia menunduk. Kakashi berjalan mendekat, dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan mendekat dari belakang Sakura.

Dia pria berambut ungu yang menemui Kakashi kemarin. Jin Mitaka.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Hatake-san." Kata Jin yang kini sudah berdiri tepat dibelakang Sakura. Kakashi menatap tajam Jin, seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya kapan saja. "Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, kau tidak ingin wanita ini mati iyakan? Atau kau memang menginginkan wanita ini berakhir seperti kekasih mu yang dulu, huh?" Kakashi sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengar perkataan Jin, bukan hanya perkataan tapi juga tindakan nya. Sekarang dia menjambak rambut Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya, memaksa Sakura untuk mengadahkan kepalanya, sementara tangan yang sebelahnya menodongkan pisau ke leher Sakura. Kakashi dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan keringat, bibirnya pucat, juga di sudut dahinya terdapat luka yang membuat sedikit darah segar mengalir begitu saja.

Kakashi mengumpat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Kau membawa pesananku Hatake-san?" Tanya Jin dengan wajah meremehkan.

"Lepaskan dia!"

"Tolong bersabarlah Hatake-san, wanitamu akan baik-baik saja jika kau juga bersikap baik." Kata Jin dengan sedikit menarik rambut Sakura, membuat Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan. "Ugh..."

"Lepaskan dia!" Ucap Kakashi sambil menahan emosi nya yang sudah bisa dibilang hampir mencapai batasnya.

"Serahkan kotak itu dulu."

"Ini yang kau ingin kan?" Kakashi menunjukkan kotak tersebut.

"Buka." Kakashi memandang heran mendengar perintah Jin.

"Bukankah kau melarangku untuk membukanya?"

Jin tersenyum sinis. "Buka. Bisa saja kau mengsabotase isinya." Kakashi membuka kotak tersebut. "Bagus. Serahkan sekarang juga."

"Heh, lepaskan dia terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kakashi dingin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya secara bersamaan. Kau mendekat kesini, memberikan kotak itu dan aku akan melepaskan Wanita ini." Saran Jin, Kakashi berpikir sejenak. Lalu mendekat hingga dia berada tepat di depan Sakura juga Jin.

"Jauhkan pisau itu." Kata Kakashi mencoba tenang. Lalu Jin menyingkirkan pisau tadi dengan melemparnya kesudut ruangan.

"Puas? Aku pikir kau akan takut kesini mengingat masa lalumu sangat buruk saat berada di tempat ini." Ujar Jin. Kakashi hanya diam untuk menanggapi, mencoba menahan emosinya untuk tidak memukul pria menyebalkan dihadapan nya. Jin melepaskan ikatan di tubuh Sakura. Kecuali tangan nya. Setelah itu Jin memegang rambut Sakura.

"Ini." Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan kotak hitam itu. Langsung saja Jin mengambilnya, dan dengan cepat mengambil pisau lain, dengan niatan ingin menusuk Sakura, tapi dengan cepat Kakashi memegang pergelangan tangan Jin memutarnya lalu memukul Jin hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hatake yang hebat tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Kakashi mengerenyitkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Jin. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mungkin saja dia hampir mati karena kekurangan darah."

Kakashi memandang heran Jin, lalu melihat Sakura, matanya menjelajahi seluruh tubuh Sakura tak ada yang aneh.

"Di belakang Hatake!" Teriak Jin lalu pergi keluar dari gedung kosong tersebut. Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung melihat belakang Sakura, pantas saja Sakura pucat, dibelakang bahunya terdapat luka yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, karena sudah sangat banyak darah Sakura yang menetes dilantai. Kakashi terbelak luar biasa, bodohnya dia tidak menyadari keadaan Sakura dari awal.

"Dia lari keluar!" Teriak Kakashi.

"Sakura bangun lah!" Kata Kakashi memegang Sakura, menepuk pelan pipi Sakura, berharap Sakura bangun. Sayangnya tak ada jawaban. Kakashi segera melepaskan ikatan ditangan Sakura, lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kakashi duduk menunggu di depan ruangan rawat Sakura, menunggu dokter keluar dan memberitahukan keadaan Sakura.

"Presdir bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru saja sampai di tempat Kakashi duduk menunggu. Kakashi mengadahkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke, Lalu menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Tepat saat itu dokter keluar.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke langsung mendekati sang Dokter.

"Dia baik-baik saja, hanya saja dia belum sadar. Mungkin sebentar lagi."

"Kami boleh masuk?" Tanya Kakashi kali ini. Dokter menangguk memperbolehkan.

"Silahkan." Kata Dokter itu lalu mempersilahkan Kakashi dan Sasuke masuk.

Kakashi dan Sasuke memasuki ruang perawatan Sakura, berjalan mendekat. Kakashi hanya berdiri di depan tempat tidur Sakura, sementara Sasuke mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur, tepat disebelah Sakura. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan pandangan datar, tapi terselip sedikit kekhawatiran, Sasuke mengetahui hal itu, lantas ia mengangkat tanganya mengelus rambut pink Sakura, lalu sedikit melirik untuk melihat ekspresi Kakashi, yang kini memasang wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang tenang.

"Arigatou..." Ucap Sakura lirih, dengan mata masih terpejam, membuat Sasuke dan Kakashi merasa aneh, dan saling berpandangan.

TBC

.

.

.

.

A/N :

Gimana Chapter ini ? Setelah saya baca ulang kayak gimana gitu :3 yah tapi hanya ini yang dapat saya tulis di chap ini . Saya belum banyak mendapat ide karena 2 minggu kemarin tugas benar-benar menumpuk, dan itu buat saya gak bisa berpikir untuk chap ini /Serius/ dan ini sebenarnya mau di update dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi saya malah lupa password akun FFN sendiri :v/Plak/ untuk sekarang udah ingat ^^

Dan chap kemarin ada Typo yang bikin saya stress banget /:v .

Untuk ripyunya chap kemarin sya gak bisa balas dulu yah :v nanti chap depan baru di balas lagi , percaya aja saya pasti selalu baca ripyu kalian, dan itu yang membuat saya semangat ^^

Jadi ripyu selanjutnya ditunggu yah ^^

Jaa Ne ..


	6. Chapter 6

**SHUKUN NO TAIYO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MASTERS 'SUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DRAMA, HOROR, KOMEDI, ROMANTIS.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AU, OOC, TYPO. DLL.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Giant-mall mempercepat pembangunan mereka, apa yang akan Anda lakukan?"

"Mereka benar-benar licik. Kita harus menarik minat dan perhatian pelanggan." kata Kakashi sambil meneropong keluar menggunakan teleskop kesayangannya yang berada di ruangan nya sendiri. "Mereka seharusnya memilih tempat lain, bukannya tepat di seberang Mall ku."

"Kalau begitu saya akan memeriksa beberapa hal dulu, saya permisi Kakashi _ **-sama**_." kata Iruka lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Kakashi.

.

.

"Sekertaris Iruka." panggil seseorang membuat Iruka berbalik.

"Sakura? Apa kau sudah mendingan?" tanya Iruka mengenai keadaan Sakura setelah kejadian 1 minggu yang lalu. Sakura mengangguk menjawb pertanyan Iruka.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku masih bekerja di sini?" tanya Sakura.

"Setahuku semenjak kejadian itu Presdir tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia memecat mu." Jawab Iruka sambil tersenyum. Membuat Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"jadi aku masih bekerja di sini, iya kan?" Iruka tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Aku harus bertemu Presdir dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi, ada yag ingin aku tanyakan?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tentang apa?"

"Presdir mengatkan jika aku ingin tahu, aku harus bertanya padamu." kata Sakura berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan pertanyaan nya. "Ini tentang kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu."

.

.

.

"Jadi tempat kemarin aku diculik adalah tempat dimana Presdir dan Rin diculik 15 tahun lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, tapi kau tidak perlu sedih aku yakin Kakashi _ **-sama**_ baik-baik saja, lagi pula ini hari ulang tahun nya." kata Iruka Sambil tersenyum kembali.

"Ulang tahun Presdir?"

Iruka menangguk. "Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan sesuatu untuknya?"

"Akan aku pikirkan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum lalu pergi pamit untuk memikirkan hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Kakashi.

.

.

.

"Sayang, Ini hari ulang tahun Kakashi. Apa yang harus kita berikan? Apa aku harus memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepadanya?" tanya Tsunade kepada Suaminya sekaligus Wakil Presdir di Hatake Mall, Jiraiya.

"Aku rasa Presdir Kakashi sudah menemukan wanita pilihan nya sendiri." jawab Jiraiya dengan santainya, tanpa melihat kalau ekspresi wajah Tsunade sudah berubah.

"Hey... siapa yang kau maksud? Apa wanita dari petugas kebersihan itu? Siapa namanya, Sakuya?"

"Bukan Sakuya tapi Sakura." balas Jiraiya dengan cepat membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan deathglear dari Tsunade. "Yah sayang. Aku mencintaimu." kata Jiraiya sambil tersenyum berharap tatapan mematikan itu segera hilang.

...

"Presdir, rapat sebentar lagi akan dimulai." kata Iruka.

"Pergilah ke ruang rapat duluan, aku akan menyusul." kata Kakashi dengan santai, kemudian Iruka mengangguk. Setelah itu Kakashi merapikan meja kerjanya dengan rapih, lalu bergegas keluar dari kantornya dan menemukan Sakura tengah berdiri di depan pintu kantor nya yang baru saja ia buka, juga dengan senyum aneh yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Apa luka mu sudah lebih baik?" tanya Kakashi sambil menunjuk bahu Sakura yang terluka, juga memasang wajah yang sedikit khawatir.

"Aku sudah lebih baik, dan luka ini juga sudah mendingan." kata Sakura riang sambil tersenyum. Kakashi mengembalikan wajah datar nya kembali. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan.

"Tapi apa Presdir mengkhawatirkan ku?" tanya Sakura malu sambil memegang kedua pipinya. Kakashi sedikit terkejut lalu ia mencoba untuk agar terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku? Jangan mimpi aku akan mengkhawatirkan mu. Jika kau ke sini hanya untuk berterima kasih lebih baik Enyahlah." kata Kakashi sambil mengibaskan tangan nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tapi Presdir..." kata Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit berubah. Kakashi menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik kembali melihat Sakura. "Aku benar-benar ingin berterima kasih, jika Presdir tidak datang menyelamatkanku mungkin aku tidak akan ada di sini." Lanjut Sakura sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

Kakashi menatap Sakura sejenak, dengan pandangan datarnya seperti biasa, lalu berbalik.

"Akan lebih baik jika kau berterima kasih kepada Sasuke. Dia yang merencanakan semuanya." kata Kakashi setelah itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau periksa di lantai atas, biar aku saja yang menjaga di sini."

Naruto mengangguk lalu pergi ke lantai atas sesuai perintah Sasuke.

"Permisi."

"Ada apa?"

"Terima Kasih." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Untuk?"

"Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkanku kemarin." kata Sakura yang kini sudah menatap Sasuke sambil sedikit terseyum. Sasuke membalas senyum Sakura, lalu mengangkat tangan nya untuk megacak rambut pink Sakura.

"Ya, Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Kakashi yang tak sengaja lewat melihatnya bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi sengaja menyentuh kepala Sakura, ingin melihat reaksi Kakashi sendiri, sementara Sakura hanya mengartikan hal tersebut dengan artian yang berbeda.

Kakashi hanya berhenti sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandang nya, dan melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

"Presdir, apa anda bertemu dengan Sakura?" tanya Iruka saat Kakashi baru mendudukkan dirinya di kantornya.

"Kau yang menyuruhnya menemuiku?"

"Dia bilang dia ingin menemui anda untuk berteima kasih."

"Aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dan menyuruhnya untuk berterima kasih dengan Sasuke." kata Kakashi yang kini menyandarkan punggung nya, melipat tangannya depan dada, dan menutup matanya sejenak.

"Kenapa? Jujur saja, saya senang melihatnya bersama anda." kata Iruka Jujur, sangat jujur membuat Kakashi membuka matanya.

"Aku... Dengan nya? Jangan bermimpi, dia mempunyai orang yang dia sukai." kata Kakashi mengambil kesimpulannya sendiri, lalu beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan meninggalkan Iruka sendiri yang masih terbingung-bingung dengan apa yang dimaksudkan Kakashi.

"Orang yang dia sukai?"

.

.

.

"Hei Hinata-nee" Seru Sakura saat baru saja sampai di restaurant tempat Hinata, kakak sekaligus sahabat terbaik Sakura.

"Kau mengagetkanku seperti biasanya. Kemana saja? Apa yang kau lakukan?" detik berikutnya Sakura diserbu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Hinata, sebagai kakak satu-satunya untuk Sakura, juga bisa dibilang satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang Sakura punya, wajar saja jika Hinata khawatir.

"Tentu saja aku bekerja."

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Hinata sambil meletakkan dua gelas kopi di meja tempat Sakura duduk.

"Ya, tidak jauh dari sini hanya di sebelah, di Hatake Mall, sebagai petugas kebersihan."

"Benarkah? Apa yang membuatmu bekerja disana?"

"Kau tahu, aku bertemu dengan Pria yang memiliki kekuatan ajaib." kata Sakura sambil membayangkan seseorang, seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kakashi. Sementara Hinata hanya memandang Sakura bingung.

"Kekuatan ajaib?" tanya Hinata bingung. Sakura mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Ya, saat aku menyentuhnya 'Wushh' hantu-hantu yang kulihat langsung menghilang."

"Benarkah? Itu sangat bagus. Kau harus menyerap energi yang dia miliki sebanyak mungkin Sakura." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum memberi semangat untuk Sakura.

"Ya, aku sekarang sedang melakukan hal itu. Tapi..." wajah Sakura berubah menjadi murung, membuat Hinata kembali bingung dengan sikap Sakura yang mudah sekali merubah ekspresinya.

"Tapi?"

"Aku rasa dia sangat membenciku, dia selalu mengatakan _'Enyahlah'_ jika ingin menyuruhku pergi." kata Sakura sambil membayangkan betapa seringnya Kakashi mengatakan 'Enyahlah' apalagi gerakan tangannya yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan.

"Itu adalah cobaan tersendiri Sakura, jika kau terus mencoba mendekatinya bukan tidak mungkin jika dia akan memberikan kesempatan agar kau tetap disisinya." kata Hinata sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura menjadi kembali bersemangat.

"Ya, menurutmu apa yang harus kuberikan kepadanya?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini dia berulang tahun." Sakura meminta saran kepada Hinata mengenai kado yang rencananya akan dia berikan untuk Kakashi, walaupun Sakura tidak yakin jika Kakashi akan menerimanya.

"Hmm..." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Lalu mendapat sedikit pencerahan. "Bagaimana kalau kau memberikan sesuatu yang sederhana, namun akan selalu dia gunakan, dan mungkin bisa menyatukanmu dengannya."

"Sederhana, namun selalu dia gunakan?"

Hinata mengangguk, sementara kali ini giliran Sakura untuk berpikir.

Sakura memutar-mutar isi otaknya memikirkan saran Hinata, 'Sederhana, namun selalu dia gunakan'

"Ahhhh!" seru Sakura saat mendapatkan satu pencerahan membuat Hinata kaget. "Aku tahu. Ini sesuatu yang sangat sederhana dan mungkin akan selalu dia gunakan, dan akan membuatnya mengingatku. Terima kasih Hinata- _ **nee**_ aku pergi dulu." kata Sakura lalu berdiri dan ingin meninggalkan Hinata, sebelum tangan nya dicegah. "Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana dengan kopimu yang satu ini? Kupikir kau mau meminum ini juga?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura meninggalkan segelas kopi yang tadi ia berikan.

"Ah itu biarkan saja di situ dulu. Ada _seseorang_ yang selalu datang padaku meminta kopi, dan katanya kopi di sini sangat nikmat, makanya aku memberikannya." jelas Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit merinding.

"Hei! pastikan kau membawa dia(hantu) juga dari sini." bisik Hinata kepada Sakura berharap si hantu tidak mendengarnya, walaupun rasanya itu mustahil. Sakura menggeleng dan langsung pergi mengabaikan perkataan Hinata.

"Aku selalu merasa aneh setiap kali Sakura datang ke sini." Sambil memandang gelas kopi yang ditinggalkan Sakura, lalu sedikit memberi senyum walaupun dia tidak melihat hantu yang dimaksud Sakura.

.

.

.

Kakashi berjalan seperti biasanya melihat perkembangan mall nya sendiri menyusuri tiap deretan toko yang ramai dengan pengunjung, tak lupa beberapa karyawan nya yang menyapa dengan sekedar bungkukan hormat.

Kakashi berhenti disalah satu toko saat melihat Sakura sedang melap kaca di toko tersebut, tapi Kakashi mencoba untuk tidak peduli dan lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalanan nya yang tertunda.

.

.

Kali ini Kakashi ada dibagian jejeran toko mainan dan juga arena bermain, melihat anak-anak yang bermain juga berbelanja mainan membuat Kakashi terseyum, bayangkan saja berapa uang yang akan dikeluarkan setiap anak untuk bermain. Tentunya sangat banyak. Tapi senyum Kakashi kembali hilang saat melihat Sakura tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Kali ini Sakura sedang mengepel lantai dengan serius. Kakashi berpikir sejenak apakah Sakura sengaja mengikutinya atau memang Sakura hanya sekedar menjalankan tugas nya sebagai petugas kebersihan. Tapi sekali lagi Kakashi mencoba untuk mengabaikan hal ini, dan lebih memilih pergi ketempat lain.

.

.

Sekarang Kakashi berada di dekat pintu mall, melihat-lihat pelanggan yang keluar masuk dari atas, melihat berapa banyak barang belanjaan yang mereka beli, menghitung berapa banyak keuntungan yang akan ia peroleh, melihat berapa banyak pelanggan yang baru datang, membayangkan berapa banyak yang akan mereka beli, membuat Kakashi lebih tenang jika memikirkan hal itu, ketimbang memikirkan wanita aneh berambut Pink yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia lihat.

Belum genap 5 menit Kakashi membayangkan hal-hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan, sepasang mata onxy miliknya kembali menangkap siluet merah mudah yang berjalan didekat pintu masuk, berhenti tepat disebelah pintu masuk, dan kembali melap kaca jendela yang sebenarnya menurut Kakashi tidak kotor. Bukan nya merasa senang melihat pegawainya yang rajin, Kakashi merasa risih dan hendak turun bertanya langsung kepada Sakura sebelum sebuah teguran membuatnya berhenti.

"Kakashi _ **-sama**_." Panggil seorang yang ternyata Iruka. Kakashi berbalik. "Tsunade _ **-sama**_ sedang menunggu di kantor anda."

"Aku akan segera kesana." kata Kakashi lalu turun, bukannya pergi ke kantornya yang berada di lantai 4 menemui bibinya. Iruka mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung, Iruka melihat arah tujuan Kakashi, dan tersenyum melihat Kakashi pergi mendekat ke tempat Sakura.

...

"Kau! apa maumu?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba membuat Sakura yang sedang melap kaca menjadi kaget.

"Presdir! Ada apa?" tanya Sakura polos, benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Kakashi maksudkan.

"Kenapa kau selalu ada disetiap pandanganku!"

"Eh? Mungkin itu takdir." jawab Sakura ringan sambil terseyum.

"Takdir? Apa kau gila? Apa takdirku bertemu dengan 'Matahari Gila' sepertimu? Aku lebih suka bulan dibanding matahari." kata Kakashi sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tapi matahari dan bulan tidak akan pernah bersatu."

"Ya benar. Kita tidak akan bersatu. Itu yang aku harapkan." kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Padahal aku ingin bersama Presdir." bisik Sakura sekecil mungkin pada dirinya sendiri, tapi Kakashi masih mampu mendengar sedikit dari yang Sakura bisikkan.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan penasaran, secepat kilat Sakura langsung menggeleng.

"Kau datang ke kantorku saat pulang nanti, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." lanjut Kakashi lalu pergi.

Sementara tak jauh dari tempat itu Naruto sedang berusaha untuk mendengar pembicaraan, walaupun sebenarnya tak terdengar apapun, dari sikap Kakashi, Naruto hanya menyimpulkan sendiri. "Ternyata memang benar Kakashi **-** _ **sama**_ sepertinya menaruh hati kepada Sakura _ **-chan**_."

"Siapa yang menaruh hati kepada siapa? Hmm...?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto, orang itu adalah Wakil Presdir, Jiraiya.

"J-Jiraiya _ **-sama**_? A-ku, ini..." kata Naruto gugup setelah melihat Jiraiya tepat berada di belakangnya. 'Habislah aku' batin Naruto takut.

"Jadi kau yang menyebarkan gosip kemarin? Iyakan?" tanya Jiraiya dengan serius, membuat Naruto sulit menelan ludahnya sendiri. Namun dia tetap menangguk.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang selama ini kulihat juga saat malam itu. Sungguh." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan apa adanya walaupun dengan keadaan gugup, takut ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya saat itu juga. Namun Jiraiya tidak berkomentar apapun, melainkan terlihat berpikir.

Naruto menambahkan. "Mulai sekarang aku akan diam dengan apa yang kulihat, tolong jangan pecat aku Jiraiya _ **-sama**_." kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas yang sangat dibuat-buat.

"Tidak, tidak…mulut ada untuk berbicara. Kau tidak boleh menutupnya. Kau memiliki mata dan ingatan yang bagus. Tapi apa kau juga memiliki taktik yang bagus?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku mengerti maksud Anda. Mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi mata, telinga, dan mulut Anda." kata Naruto lalu tertawa.

"Aku mungkin bisa membuat buku tentang kisah mereka berdua seperti 'KakaSaku Love Story' , Ahahahaha..." usul Jiraiya sambil tertawa membuat Naruto juga meledakkan tawanya lagi bersama Jiraiya.

.

.

.

"Putri dari Presdir Sekang Group akan datang saat mall ditutup nanti jam 9 malam, bagaimana?"

"Kenapa harus saat mall ini ditutup?"

"Dia mempunyai waktu yang padat, sama sepertimu. Kalian bisa berbicara mengenai bisnis dan mungkin bisa melakukan bisnis bersama."

"Baiklah." ujar Kakashi setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sedang berjalan menuju lantai 4, kantor Kakashi, sambil memegang sebuah kotak perak.

"Aku tidak yakin Presdir akan menyukainya." kata Sakura sambil menatap kotak perak di tangannya, lau langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tsunade bersama dengan seorang wanita tinggi juga cantik, berambut ungu panjang, sambil membawa sekotak hadiah kecil, dan juga bunga yang Sakura yakin itu untuk Kakashi.

Diam-diam Sakura mengikuti kedua wanita tadi dan benar saja, Tsunade dan wanita itu menuju kantor Kakashi. Tsunade dan wanita itu masuk di kantor Kakashi. Sakura menghela napas dan memilih untuk menunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

*Tok *Tok *Tok

Tsunade mengetuk pintu kantor Kakashi, dan langsung masuk bersama dengan wanita tadi, tanpa persetujuan sang pemilik ruangan, Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, dan langsung berdiri dengan senyum dan menyapa tamu yang datang ke kantornya malam ini.

"Kakashi, ini putri dari Presdir Sekang Group, Kahyo _ **-san**_." kata Tsunade sambil memperkenalkan Kahyo kepada Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk sekedar berkenalan.

"Kakashi Hatake. Senang bertemu denganmu Kahyo _ **-san**_." kata Kakashi dengan senyum yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kakashi _ **-san**_. Ini ada sedikit hadiah dariku." Kahyo memberikan kotak hadiah dan bunga yang dia bawa tadi untuk Kakashi. Tepat seperti dugaan Sakura.

"Ini untuk?"

"Aku dengar dari Tsunade _ **-san**_ kau berulang tahun. Benarkan?"

Kakashi melirik Tsunade sekilas, bibinya itu hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa setelah membocorkan salah satu privasi keponakan nya sendiri kepada orang lain.

"Benar juga, terima kasih. Silahkan duduk." kata Kakashi menerima hadiah dari Kahyo dan mengajak Kahyo untuk duduk, sementara Tsunade keluar sebentar memberikan waktu untuk Kakashi dan Kahyo agar bisa berbicara.

"Aku keluar sebentar yah."

Kakashi dan Kahyo mengangguk, dan memulai perbincangan mereka.

Tsunade berjalan keluar dan menemukan Sakura sedang berdiri tak jauh dari kantor Kakashi.

"Permisi." tegur Tsunade saat Sakura akan pergi. Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk hormat.

"Tolong buatkan dua minuman dan bawa ke kantor Presdir."

"Iya."

Seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade, Sakura langsung pergi membuat dua minuman, dan langsung membawa minuman itu ke kantor Kakashi.

*Tok *Tok *Tok

Kakashi menghentikan pembicaraan nya dengan Kahyo, dan menyuruh orang yang mengetuk pintu untuk masuk. Sakura membuka pintu sambil membawa minuman tadi, dengan sedikit menunduk. Ia membawa minuman itu mendekat ke tempat Kakashi dan Kahyo duduk berbicara, lalu meletakkan minuman di atas meja, mengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Kahyo dan terseyum, tapi tidak kepada Kakashi. Sakura langsung pergi keluar dari kantor Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas, kesal dengan perlakuan Sakura.

"Aku permisi keluar."

Kakashi keluar hendak menyusul Sakura, saat sudah berada di luar dia melihat Sakura sedang memegang sebuah kota berwarna silver sebelum akhirnya Sakura menjatuhkan kotak itu ketempat sampah.

"Sakura." Kakashi berjalan mendekat ketempat Sakura berdiri.

"Apa-apaan dengan wajahmu barusan? Kau membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Maaf Presdir." kata Sakura sambil menunduk.

"Pulanglah. Apa yang ingin ku bicarakan besok saja. Aaaah! Dan jika kau bertemu Rin katakan padanya aku membenci dia. Dan jangan lupa..." ujar Kakashi diam sejenak lalu melanjutkan.

" 'Kau wanita murahan.' "

Sakura mengangguk mengerti dan berpamitan dengan Kakashi,

"Presdir sangat mencintai Rin _ **-san**_ sampai dia mengutuknya seperti itu." kata Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai akhirnya Sakura menghilang dari pandangannya, Kakashi tetap berdiri di tempat itu. Ia melirik ke kotak silver yang dibawa Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan mengambil itu."

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja selesai mengecek keamanan Mall setelah tutup dan melihat Sakura berjalan dengan lesu, membuat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Sakura _ **-Chan**_!"

Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu menghampiri kedua pria tersebut.

"Kami akan berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lain untuk makan malam. Apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto berharap Sakura akan ikut.

Melihat Sakura hanya diam Sasuke ikut angkat bicara.

"Hanya di ruang tim keamanan, Naruto sudah menyiapkan makanan dan minuman. Kau bisa ikut, lalu setelah itu kita bisa pulang bersama. Bagaimana?" tawaran Sasuke sukses membuat membuat Sakura setuju, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk dan menghela napas pasrah.

Disinilah Sakura, berkumpul bersama anggota tim keamanan yang lain nya, berkumpul sambil tertawa bersama membuat Sakura melupakan sejenak beban pikirannya.

"Sasuke _ **-kun**_."

"Ya?"

"Katakan pada Naruto aku tidak bisa minum bir ataupun alkohol dan sebagainya, cukup air putih atau soda saja." Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung berbisik pada Naruto.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan bir?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran dibuat Sakura.

"Aku akan berubah menjadi orang lain jika mabuk."

"Semua orang akan berubah jika mereka mabuk."

"Aku akan berubah menjadi sangat mengejutkan." kata Sakura membuat Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Berubah seperti apa? Seperti Power Ranger?"

Sakura tertawa mendegar perkataan Sasuke, bagaimana bisa seseorang yang menurut Sakura sangat misterius dan pendiam seperti Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu.

Sementara Naruto sibuk menuangkan bir kedalam masing-masing gelas, lalu tak sengaja teman di sebelahnya menyenggol tangannya, membuat bir itu sedikit jatuh di gelas soda yang akan diberikan untuk Sakura, Naruto tak ambil pusing, karena hanya sedikit bir yang masuk, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar, pikir Naruto seperti itu, lalu membagikan minuman yang sudah dituangnya kepada yang lain.

"Bersulang!"

Beberapa menit setelah mereka menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman juga beberapa makanan, Sakura mulai merasa pusing, walaupun bisa dibilang hanya sedikit alkohol yang ia minum reaksi yang akan ditimbulkan tetap sama, yaitu mabuk. Sakura berbisik kepada Sasuke untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar.

Sakura berjalan menuju toilet dengan susah payah menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri yang bisa dibilang menjadi semakin berat saat dia mabuk, rasanya ia bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Tidak sengaja Sakura menangkap siluet Perak melewatinya tak jauh dari tempat nya berada, saat Kakashi lewat ia melihat wanita itu lagi, Rin.

Rin sedang 'mengawasi' Kakashi lalu tak sengaja pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

.

.

Kakashi baru saja mengantar Kahyo pulang, seperti perintah bibinya, bagaimanapun sangat sulit untuk menolak sesuatu yang diinginkan bibinya. Kakashi bergegas menuju kantornya merapikan meja kerjanya dan saat semua sudah beres seseorang mengetuk pintu kantor Kakashi. Kakashi mengijinkan orang itu masuk, dan ternyata orang itu adalah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi saat Sakura baru saja membuka pintu. Sakura yang ditanya hanya diam memajang wajah datar dan berjalan ketempat Kakashi.

"Bukankah sudah kusuruh pulang? Apa maumu? Apa kau ingin ku pecat!" bentak Kakashi, entah kenapa rasanya dia sangat kesal melihat Sakura setelah apa yang semua Sakura lakukan padanya.

"Ini aku Kakashi _ **-kun**_." Sakura buka suara, namun terdengar aneh ditelinga Kakashi.

"Kakashi _ **-kun**_? Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu, siapa kau! Apa kau benar-benar ingin ku pecat."

"Ini aku, Wanita murahan yang kau benci."

Kakashi terkejut "Rin?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa sulitnya bagimu untuk terus membenciku selama ini. Kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku yakin seberapa besar rasa sukamu padaku, sebesar itu pula rasa dikhianati yang kaurasakan. Dan kau mungkin tidak bisa melupakannya karena terlalu mengerikan"

Kakashi teringat saat ia dalam keadaan terikat, Rin mendatanginya dan meminta maaf.

"Kakashi Hatake. Aku minta maaf, Kakashi."

Lalu ia berteriak histeris memanggil Rin sementara Rin tersenyum lemah dalam sebuah mobil yang terbakar. Sesaat kemudian mobil itu meledak, bersama Rin di dalamnya.

"Karena kau mati seperti itu, aku bahkan tidak bisa membalasmu. Begitu memalukan hingga aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan kalau aku sudah ditipu olehmu. Berkat kau, kau menjadi kutukan cinta pertamaku yang menyedihkan. Sekarang kau di sini, bagaimana kalau kau mengangkat kutukan itu sebelum pergi." ujar Kakashi sinis.

"Aku tidak menipumu, Kakashi. aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku berharap kau kembali seperti dirimu yang dulu lagi."

"Yang ingin kutemukan adalah penculik yang bekerja sama denganmu. Aku ingin menemukan uangku. Di mana uangku? Setelah aku menemukan mereka dan melupakan apa yang terjadi, kurasa kutukan itu juga akan terlepas."

Rin (di dalam tubuh Sakura) memandang Kakashi dengan sedih. Ia mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh wajah Kakashi.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kakashi. Aku... mencintaimu."

'Wusshh' Rin keluar dari tubuh Sakura dan menghilang, Sakura terkulai dalam pelukan Kakashi.

Kakashi sepertinya masih menyukai dan merindukan Rin walau ia selalu menyangkalinya. Ia benar-benar sangat sedih dan mengangkat tangannya memeluk Sakura, seakan ia memeluk Rin.

*TBC*

A/N :

*Kyaaaaaa* apa apan ini ? Dalam drama 'Masters'sun' gak ada pake acara ulang tahun Presdir :v tapi berkat imajinasi liar dari saya, semuanya bisa terjadi /Plak/

Jadi? Jadi Chap ini sudah dirancang untuk special ultah Kakashi *Yeeeeyy* Otanjoubi Omedetou ! Kakashi Hatake /PelukCiumKakashi/ + /DikejarFansKakashi/ :v

Saya mengetik chap ini dengan penuh semangat dan dihadang rintangan , disela-sela ulangan harian yang berturut-turut dari setiap mata pelajaran saya...

Raders: Wooyy ! Kenapa Curhat!

Saya: Maaf kebawa suasana :v

Intinya akhir kata *Riview* pleeeassee xD

Jaa Ne ...

 **© Masters 'sun**

 **© Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**


End file.
